The 26 ABC Kisses
by Miss Itachi Uchiha
Summary: Hatsuharu finds Kyou adorable that he can't help but flower the cat in kisses.  Kyou's POV.
1. A Is For Ankle

**A/N: Here is a new project that I've been working on for the past month. I hope you like it! Please read and review! Kyou might be OOC, but then again he might not be.**

-x-

_We were walking, me and Haru. Through the busy streets of Tokyo, we wandered aimlessly window shopping. A certain silver object glinted happily through one of the windows in a jewelry store. It stopped me in my tracks, letting my street companion to keep on walking. The anklet was an Italian Sterling Silver CZ Cross Anklet at a low price of only $18. I felt a presence behind me and I looked up at the window to see Haru there. He had this emotionless expression that was plastered onto his face almost 24/7. I felt myself scowling at his mug in our reflection._

_"What is it?"_

_"What are you looking at? You want to buy something?"_

_"No!" I shouted and walked off. As I continued down the rows of shops, I realized that I was alone. Haru didn't follow me. I turned and I cursed. Minutes later I see him jogging out of the store that we had previously stopped at with a small box in his hands. I eyed the cardboard box curiously._

_"What's that?"_

_"If we go over to that bench, you'll see." I looked perplexed as ever but I walked over to the wooden bench near the sidewalk and sat. Haru, however continued to stand and he walked over until he was right in front of me. Sensing the tense awkwardness in the air, I went to stand up, but he stopped me by dropping to one knee._

_For a split second and a half, my mind was reeling back to romance movies and novels that I was forced to read and watch during my highschool years. Was this some sort of a proposal? It seemed like it, but I was too busy watching people staring at us like some freakshow to even notice. For some reason, he reached out to grabbed my right leg. Isn't there something wrong with the picture? Wasn't Haru proposing to me? And if he was, wasn't he supposed to grab my LEFT hand?_

_I watched in confusion and frustration as Haru pulled up my pant leg and removed my shoe and sock. He then stopped to open the black box next to me on the bench and pulled out the item that he bought from the jewelry store. It was then that I realized that it wasn't a marriage ring, in fact it was an anklet; an anklet that I was previously looking at._

_The silver band felt cold against my warm skin and that alone, brought the corners of my lips curving into a smile. After clapsing the hook, Haru flicked the hanging cross and placed a small kiss upon my ankle,_

_"Happy Anniversary, Kyou."_


	2. B Is For Back

_I finally escaped. It took me about a week to understand the Ox's schedule and thankfully it worked to my advantage. I whistled happily walking down the streets with my hands behind my head. I wanted to be somewhere where the Ox wouldn't find me and to be where I can relax and erase all the tension from my body._

_"Hello, can I get a full body massage?"_

_"Sure, right this way."_

_I followed the red head into a room down the hall, where she opened a door and I was lead in. There sat my masseuse for the day, she was blonde and had her hands down at her lap. She smiled at me and gesture me over to where I could change. I went behind a makeshift curtain and undressed, folding my clothes neatly before wrapping a towel around my waist. I went over to the table and laid face down before smooth hands caressed my tanned skin. The room soon began smelling like scented oils and lavender. I sighed with content as the hands loosened the tension in my neck and my mind drifted off into a far away land._

_As soon as my mind went to fantasy land, I snapped back to reality when the hands removed itself from my back. About a minute later they returned but something was off. The hands, I noted, weren't as soft as they were a minute ago. These hands, they were rougher, more calloused. Even with a slightly different hand, I didn't mind, they were still good and perfect on my muscles._

_But then, something horrible, something unimaginable happened._

_"Um, excuse me, what was that all about?"_

_The person behind me didn't speak, but they dare place a kiss upon my back? Specifically on my right back shoulder blade? It was outrageous! Unheard of!_

_"Hey, lady I was talking-!"_

_I tried to turn to look at her, but a hand stopped me from turning around. Why was that? Before the person could stop me from turning fully around, I saw a glimpse of white hair. Wait, the lady didn't have . . . But I knew who did . . ._

_Quickly, I turned around at my waist and almost wanted to punch the person into oblivion. Just when was I able to have a whole day to myself without the damn cow breathing down my neck?_

_"What the hell, Haru? Why are you here?"_

_"If you wanted a massage, kitten, I could do it for you at home and for free. You don't need to waste your money in this place being groped by a woman. I rather it be me that gets to grope you," the cow replied nonchalantly. I sat up and glared at the younger boy who was sitting on his hind heels ontop of the table with me,_

_"Couldn't you see that I wanted to get away from you? Are you blind?"_

_"I can see perfectly, Kyou. But I don't know why you would want to be away from me. Did I do something wrong again?" Haru titled his head in confusion as he stared at me with a slight pout on his lips, those kissable lips in which . . ._

_"Yeah! You're bothering me! That's what you did wrong!" I sputtered, hoping to erase such evil, betraying, lustful thoughts!_

_"You could've told me, Kyou. I would've been okay with it," the cow hopped off the table. I blinked,_

_"Wait, really? You mean, if I told you to stop bothering me, you would?"_

_"I would."_

_I nodded quite happily now._

_"Question, does that mean I won't get my daily three kisses?" the cow asked. I could start to feel the anger creep up inside me again. My hands clenched into fists at my side,_

_"Hell no!"_


	3. C Is For Chin

**A/N: Sorry for the sudden change. I guess I didn't quite think ahead. I finally found another use for Cheek. It'll come up later in the letters. Please read and review! Thanks!**

-x-

_I was a fool; to fall so engrossed with you._

_"So, what do you want me to say?" I stood glaring at the Ox who stood in front of my locker, blocking me from my books. The cow shrugged, his hands in his pant pockets._

_"Look, can we stop? Class is about to start soon," I began to say; anything that would get me away from the situation right now._

_"Kitten, I know you don't have class this period and I can skip mines. Let's talk somewhere private. Where do you suggest?"_

_"Nowhere. You go to class and I'll go my own way," I finalized._

_"And where are you going?" the cow asked me._

_"Away from you and our situation," I just had to leave or I was going to break down._

_"Is it really that troubling? Do you really want to stop now?" Haru wondered, a slight frown marred his features._

_"I do," I answered honestly, staring into his eyes._

_"Then . . . can I have a goodbye at least?" Haru said. I narrowed my eyes at my younger cousin,_

_"You really do know how to make a grand exit, huh? We do still see each other at New Years."_

_"That's if you come to those events," the Ox caught me. I looked away,_

_"I will . . ." A promise that I knew to be empty._

_Suddenly, hands were on either side of my face, lightly touching my cheeks. The cow brought his face forward and placed a lingering kiss upon my chin, knowing the boundaries he could not cross._

_"Goodbye, Kyou."_

-x-

**A/N: Basically, this snippet is about their close friendship with each other and how Kyou is uncomfortable with it so he has to leave before it develops into something more.**


	4. D Is For Dick

**A/N: Hope no one is offended by the D-word. Well, please read and review! Thanks!**

-x-

_Everyday, around mid-afternoon, the postman would come to the house to deliver newspapers._

_Everyday, around that same time, Hatsuharu and I made sure we give the hard working man our thanks by giving him a show. It would always leave the man dressed in blue, red in the face and a mail opener sticking out of his pants._

_Our lewd display were arousing the men as well as scaring them away. It was fun as it was embarassing. But that's what turns Haru on._

_For this particular afternoon, Haru thought we'd do something different, something that even I wasn't let in on. I didn't know what he was doing until he was bending over in my lap and giving three, long, hard licks from the base of my dick to the very tip of it before placing a soft kiss upon the head. My mind was slightly fogged up by that sudden action and it caused the mailman to freeze right at our front lawn._

_"Haru . . . damn it . . ."_

_The ox only smirked at me and slyly gave a grin to the frozen man, "You want to join us?"_

_I kicked him in the head, "Absolutely not!"_

_It was the last time I ever did that with Haru._


	5. E Is For Ear

**A/N: Just a re-write. Not a new story. The next one will be in 7 days. Please read and review! Thanks!**

**-x-**

_I never run. I never run from a fight, but I'm not running, I'm hiding. I've secluded myself in the high tree tops with a colored gun, panting nervously as my eyes quickly shift around to see where the other person have also been hidden. This was war._

_The other people of this water gun fight were already been taken out: Uotani, Hana, Tohru, Shigure, and Momiji. The other person left was Hatsuharu himself. Yuki found the game to be a bit childish and sat the game out, he'd rather watch than participate. I pegged him to be a chicken, but he rather be that than be an idiot. It was all in good fun, until I heard a tree branch breaking. I swiveled around to find where the noise came from, all the while trying to calm my fast beating heart._

_"Boo!"_

_I slipped on the branch at the scare and snapped my eyes closed instinctively, but I wasn't plummeting. I opened my eyes hesitantly and found myself hanging in midair._

_"What the heck!"_

_I struggled and struggled until a grunt from above me alerted that I wasn't alone,_

_"Stop struggling, Kyou or we'll both go down."_

_"Haru?"_

_"Stay still and I'll pull you up," the voice grunted. He pulled me up and onto the branch. I clung to him as he clung to me, our breathings were labored with relief._

_"You could've injured yourself, Kyou. Don't ever scare me like that again," his breath was at my ear. I sneered as I side-glanced him,_

_"And who was it that scared me in the first place? This is solely your fault."_

_"I apologize, kitten."_

_"Apology not accepted, now let go of me," I replied with firmness and tried to elbow the Ox away, but he caught my offending hand. I was pressed closer to his body than necessary and hated every minute of it._

_"Accept my sorry, Kyou," the Ox persisted. I gave in, if only it allowed me to escape him,_

_"Fine, apology accepted."_

_"Thank you," a kiss was placed on my right ear and then on my neck before jumping down onto the forest floor, "by the way, I won."_

_What the heck?_

_I looked down to see that Hatsuharu indeed wetted me. That sneaky, stupid cow!_


	6. F Is For Fingers

**A/N: Another body part, another chapter. Please read and review! Thanks!**

-x-

_It was Valentine's, my most hated holiday. Want to know why? This._

_"Kyou. . .Will you be mine?"_

_Yeah, that's a sight to see isn't it? You damn perverts. The next action however, got me blushing like a little schoolgirl who had her first kiss. The stupid cow had to kiss my fingers. Like that's an action of sweet sincere and pureness. Gross! I'm not some girl that needs caring for! I'm a man!_

_The girls in our class were swooning more than they've ever swooned for their "Prince Yuki". I could see the rat's scowl now. Finally something I beat him at. Maybe I should do this more often. Then something nagged at me. Why were people looking at me? And why is Haru looking at me too? Oh right, the question._

_"Sure. . . Why not?"_

_And the classroom erupted into banshee shrieks and whoops. Great. I just hope they know that this is all a play. This is a play right? Haru?_

_The smirk on the stupid cow's face gave me an answer that I did not like. This wasn't a play, it was all real._

_"Haru. . ." I fumed. The cow stood up, his eyes leveled with mine and grasped my face between in his white-gloved hands and pouted,_

_"Aww. . . Is my kitty. . . upset with me?"_

_I growled, eyes glaring straight through the cow's head._

_"Don't worry, I won't do anything naughty."_

_"Sh-Shut up!"_

_The fangirls were louder than ever. I hate Lover's Day._


	7. G Is For Groin

**A/N: Here is the next letter! Sorry if this is a bit longer than the others. Forgive me, but at least I updated, right? Well, please read and review! Thanks!**

-x-

_"Did you hear? Today's a special exercise. We're going to run and stretch with the first years," a random classmate spoke. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but they were so loud!_

_I stopped mid-dressing at the conversation. Did my ears deceive me? I hastily pull my gym shirt over my head and proceeded to leave the lockers when an "Oi" reached my ears. I flung myself back against the lockers in shock,_

_"H-Haru . . ."_

_"Did you hear?" I saw the cow smirk. "We're going to run together. This time, it'll be fair and square between you and me. I hope you're ready for it, kitten."_

_I was about to retort to his snide comment when without warning, he unbuttoned his school uniform to change. Apparently he found my newfound expression hilarious because he chuckled,_

_"What? You've never seen a half-naked man before?"_

_"I-" I replied, but for some reason, I stumbled over my words._

_"Haru ~!"_

_At that moment I was thankful for the bubbly usagi who happily ran up to us._

_"Oh, Kyou. You're here also," Momiji stated. I glanced away, finally pulling myself from the lockers and stuck my hands into my pockets,_

_"Where do you think I would be? I do have PE this period, you know?"_

_"You don't have to get mad, I was just asking, Kyou."_

_I knew I shouldn't be annoyed, but it was an instinct afterall._

_I headed out to the tracks where my classmates were busily chatting and stretching. I began stretching my legs also. The teacher had us all at the starting line and I looked around for a few seconds, but couldn't find the Ox anywhere. I didn't think anymore of the bi-polar boy when the teacher blew the starting whistle._

_-x-_

_As I ran, I mentally note to watch out for Haru. I continued to run until I spotted the end where the remaining students were lagging behind. I couldn't find Haru anymore. I began to slow down, hopefully to see if I could spot the Ox or Momiji but that was a mistake on my part as a person came barreling into me from behind. We tumbled on the dirt floor, a few scrapes blemished my skin as a result._

_When this person and I stopped rolling, I looked down at the body that was sprawled over my torso. It was that damn Ox. He had been following closely behind me all this time!_

_"Watch where you're going, stupid cow!" I shouted. Haru looked up from my stomach and rubbed his head gingerly with his hand,_

_"Sorry."_

_What? No witty comeback?_

_"Tch, just get up already!" I stated, pushing the cow's head away, but he stilled. I watched as his eyes lingered on the bit of skin that was showing when my shirt had risen up during the fall. With a small smile, he leaned forward, pressing his lips just below my torso at my groin. I supressed a shiver that ran up my spine and swallowed nervously._

_Then he was up on his feet in a matter of seconds, extending his hand out towards me. I grabbed his helping hand, letting him pull me into a standing position as well. Before I went to continue the last of my run, I turned to the Ox and sneered,_

_"If I hear about a rumor of me and you together around school tomorrow, just know that you'll never see the light of day again. Got that?"_

_"Crystal," the Ox smiled._

_The next day, the whole school was chattering about it. Haru was lucky to have skipped school, or his head would've been rolling on the ground right about now. Damn cow. I'll get my revenge, someday._


	8. H Is For Hair

**A/N: Another update. This might be long, but you love it right? Please read and review! Thanks!**

-x-

_Bang! Bang!_

_"Stupid rat, stupid nezumi . . ." I found myself mumbling through clenched teeth. I pounded the iron nails through the wooden planks while I balanced myself on Shigure's old ladder. Just how did I end up in this mess again? Right . . . the damn rat._

_-x-_

"Oh! Morning, Kyou-kun!"

I looked up at the brunette as I entered the kitchen. I greeted her unenthusiastically and made my way over to the fridge, grabbing out the only carton of milk left. Just as I was bringing the container to my lips, a heavy object nestled itself comfortably on my shoulder. One whiff of the scented Coconut shampoo, brought my senses on high alert.

"Damn rat!" I shouted, pushing myself away from the nezumi. I watched as Yuki blinked at me through his sleep-induced haze and without a word, turned back around and headed towards his room. I glared at the retreating figure,

"Feh, why me?"

It was during breakfast, that all of this chaos started.

"Your senses aren't too sharp in the mornings, huh?" I mocked. Yuki just glared at me and replied airly,

"Not really. I decided to let my guard down because you're of no threat to me."

"Teme!" I slammed my chopsticks on the table.

"Maa . . . Maa . . . No fighting during breakfast. I don't want my hou -" Shigure stated, trying to calm me and Yuki down, but it was no use.

"Let's take this outside right now!"

"Bring it . . ." the rat challenged me. I cracked my knuckles, getting up to a standing position,

"Then let's go - !"

A swift kick to my jaw sent me sprawling. I lay on the veranda, blinking up at the ceiling. In a second, I lept out into the garden, hissing,

"That was a cheap shot, nezumi!"

"But a damage done nonetheless," Yuki replied calmly, loosening his tie. I lunged forward with my right fist raised, not giving the rat time to get ready, but he dodged it easily. I blinked when I felt my arm being latched on and a tug sent me forward, making me unbalanced. The action was enough to give the calm nezumi to end it with a kick to my back. But I knew his pattern of attack and so I anticipated it, leaping up onto the roof with a smug look on my face.

"I see you've improved. But unfortunately . . ." Yuki whispered. I strained to hear what the rat was mumbling to himself. The distraction caused me to lose my focus and in an instant, saw a shadow looming over me. A breath was at my ear,

" . . . It's not good enough, cat."

I turned just as a kick landed on me. I skidded across the roof, tearing my uniform in the process. The Head house wasn't going to like this.

Down below, Shigure was animately crying about his beloved house being torn to shreds and Tohru, as always, worried herself sick.

-x-

_" . . . Improved my ass . . ." I grumbled, repairing the broken roof. Just why the hell did Yuki escape punishment and walk away scott-free? His excuse?_

_"I have student council meeting today," I mimicked childishly._

_"Who are you trying to imitate, kitten?"_

_I jumped at the voice. I looked down at the two figures on the ground and my eye twitched. What was __**he**__ doing here?_

_"Shut up, Ox! What are you two doing here anyway?" I shouted._

_"I came to give you your assignments that you missed today," answered the cow. Right, I had to skip school to work on this roof. And in the sweltering heat, no less._

_"Did . . . Did Yuki tell you to bring it?" I forced myself to ask. I didn't know why the rat's name came out of my mouth, but I think it was because I doubt Haru would do anything for Tohru._

_"Yeah," the cow said simply._

_"And! I tagged along so that he didn't get lost!" the usagi said with a small laugh._

_"I see . . . Just leave it there and you can leave," I replied going back to my work._

_"I'm going to say a quick Hello to Shigure!" then the bunny ran inside._

_For a few seconds, I thought I was alone until a call of my name startled me once again. I slipped from my step on the ladder and gravity took control of my body. I clenched my eyes instinctively and landed on something soft and hard at the same time._

_" . . . Orchid Petals, huh?" (1)_

_I scrambled away once I realized the predicament I was in, but the thin, strong arms around my torso, kept me locked against the body at my back._

_" . . . Aren't I heavy?" I whispered, trying to keep the blush from showing._

_"No, just perfect . . ." I heard the Ox mumble and then I felt a light pressure against the back of my head. Did he?_

_"Did you just kiss my head?" I hissed. A soft but rough chuckle erupted from under me and the tremors from his laugh, resonated throughout my body._

_"No, I kissed your hair," the cow responded. I scrunched my eyebrows together,_

_"Why? Do you have some sick hair fetish or something?" I spat. Another laugh shook both of our bodies and Haru pushed us both into a sitting position, ruffling my orange hair._

_"It's soft to the touch; almost like silk. I couldn't help myself."_

_I felt myself turn red at the words,_

_"Stupid cow! I'm not some girl, you know! Just take Momiji and go back to the Head house!"_

_"Okay," the cow complied, getting up from the ground and dusted himself off just as the blonde bunny rushed out of the house,_

_"I'm done! Oh . . . Kyou . . . Why are you on the ground?"_

_"None of your business, usagi! Just leave," I stated._

_"Okay! Bye Kyou!" Momiji cried and led the Ox out. I sat on the ground and mumbled,_

_"You could've at least be a gentleman and help me up, stupid cow . . ."_

_I went back up the ladder and stopped, ruffling my hair and feeling the soft tresses. I blushed,_

_"Stupid cow and his words . . ."_

-x-

(1) "Orchid Petals" is the name of a Suave Shampoo. It smelled so pretty.


	9. I Is For Index Finger

_**A/N: Sorry for using "fingers" again, or at least one of the fingers. It was either this or Intestine, which I highly doubt Haru can plant a kiss on it. XD. But if you have a body part for the letter "I", please contribute and I will write a chapter in place of this! That is, if you don't like this chapter. Anyways, please read and review! Thanks!**_

-x-

_"Okay! Today's assignment is Pizza. So everyone get into your groups and start making it. I will go around and assist the people who need help."_

_I got up from my seat happily and headed over to an empty station and placed the instructions on the counter. I looked up just as Haru and the detested Rat make themselves over to where I am._

_"Yuki, you'll do the dishes. Haru . . . you'll help me. Any questions?"_

_"Why am I doing the dishes?" The rat had to speak up! He had to always question what I say!_

_"Have you ever cooked in your life?" I asked. The prince just glared at me,_

_"Yes."_

_"And how did that turn out?" I wondered mockingly. The rat was quiet and he turned towards the sink, picking up one of the white aprons and putting it on. I smirked, it felt good to win._

_-x-_

_Everyone in the room was busily doing their own thing, cooking, washing dishes, and talking. I started chopping the onions and forced myself not to cry. I looked back at the instructions, hearing the slight sizzle of the ground pork in __the sauté_ _pan next __to me. My vision blurred with salty tears and my hand slipped. The knife was dropped back onto the cutting board with a clatter and I held my injured finger to my chest,_

_"Shit, damn it."_

_"Kyou."_

_"Wha-?" I looked up to see Haru pulling my hand towards him and wrapping his lips over my index finger, his tongue lapping at the blood around my cut._

_"Wha-What are you doing?" I hissed with a slight blush on my face. Haru let go of my finger with a small pop and stared at me,_

_"Would you rather have Yuki do it?"_

_He was right. If I had let the rat do it, he'll probably bite my finger off._

_"Watch the pork and finish cutting the onions for me while I get a band-aid from sensei," I commanded and went off to find the teacher._

_-x-_

_No later than a few minutes, I arrived back to my station. I noticed that the cow had quickly chopped the onions and were now mixed in with the cooked pork. I almost felt relieved that the cow had listened to me._

_I went to stir the tomato sauce, when yet again, my hand was taken into the cow's grasp,_

_"What is with you?" I scowled. The cow singled out my index finger and placed a kiss upon the brown band-aid. I yanked my finger away. Haru just looked at me,_

_"Haven't you heard of kissing a boo-boo before?"_

_"Never thought I'd hear that from you," I stated, turning half of my attention to the bubbly red sauce._

_"There are things that you don't know about me, kitten. Don't think you can know all of me in one day. It takes years to know me," the cow blatantly said as he turned off the stove for me._

_"Whatever. It's not like I'm interested in your life anyway," I smeared the sauce over the circle shaped dough crust that was laying on the cooling rack._

_"I'm interested in yours, Kyou."_

_I stopped for a second and then resumed sprinkling the cheddar cheese on top of the sauce-covered pizza crust,_

_"Say that again and I'll bust your lip. You're going to make everyone think we're together and you know very well that we're not."_

_"Why are you afraid?"_

_I looked up to see the cow staring at me intently with one hand on the counter and the other on his hip. I turned away with a small blush on my cheeks,_

_"I'm not."_

_"Liar."_

_We continued working until the pizza was complete. Yuki grumbled about pruned hands and I had to snicker about that. But everytime Haru's eyes caught mine, I couldn't help but remember how soft his lips were on my finger._

_I shook my head. Haru was Haru. He was in love with the rat, not me. I couldn't very well jump to conclusions and say that Haru was doing all these things for me because he has feelings for me that were far more than a cousin bond. _

_He's in love with Yuki._

_But then, I thought as I looked up to see Haru and Yuki laughing. Why does my heart hurt at the mention of it?_


	10. J Is For Jaw

_We were getting ready to leave, but it wasn't for school, in fact, it was for a Romance Writer's Convention. (1) Strangely, an invitation came in the mail one day addressed to the dog. Shigure was ecstatic and offered us to come as his guests. I openly refused of course. Who would want to attend a boring and stupid convention anyway?_

_"Kagura's watching the house for us," Shigure added in a sing-songy voice. My skin began to crawl at the mention of the brunette's name. There was no way I'd stay alone with her for two whole days!_

_I looked up to see Shigure with a crazy smirk and a gleam in his eyes that dared me to decline his offer._

_"Fine, I'll go," I gave in with a sigh. Tohru was happy at my decision, but the rat just scoffed, calling me a scaredy-cat. I couldn't argue with him there for once. After all, I was mortified by Kagura's split personality and for the fact that I'm the cursed cat zodiac. It made sense to be called such a cowardly thing._

_-x-_

_The next day in the early hours of the morning, I lugged my bags down the stairs. Just as I walked out of the door, I called behind me,_

_"Hurry up, you stupid rat! Stop putting on your make-up . . ." I trailed off when I realized that a pair of brown eyes looked up at me. I jumped back as the Ox righted himself up to a sitting position in the backseat of Hatori's car._

_"Wh-What are you doing here?" I stammered._

_"Not surprised to see me, kitten? Should I be hurt?" the cow smiled. I clenched my hands into fists and growled at the cow's smug face,_

_"If it weren't for the fact that this car belongs to Hatori, you'd be through the cushions right about now."_

_"Oh? Big words for a tiny kitten," the cow taunted me._

_"Hatsuharu . . . what are you doing here?" a calm and collected voice replied behind me. It was Yuki._

_"Yuki . . ." the cow replied, pushing past me as he got out of the car and clung onto the rat's shirt. I watched the scene with shock._

_"I was invited," Haru answered. I gaped. He answers to Yuki but not me? Why was that?_

_"Get in the car, it's time to go," Hatori stated when he spotted the dog walking out and giving the keys to the brunette girl._

_"Bye Kyou, my love! I'll be here waiting for your return!" Kagura cried with a wave of her hand. I cringed, hastily clambered into the backseat and taking the left window seat._

_-x-_

_Minutes later as I sat with my arms about my chest, I heard a small commotion outside about the sitting arrangement._

_"Well, it wouldn't be a problem if Kyou would change himself into a cat and have him sit on Tohru's lap," the dog stated. My ears perked up at the mention of my name. Did I hear right? Why was I supposed to change? It wasn't fair at all._

_"Why me? Why not Yuki or Shigure?" I cried._

_"Because, Kyou," Hatori explained exasperatedly, "You're the most normal house pet out of all of us."_

_Everyone looked at me, waiting. I grumbled as I got out of the car unwillingly and waited while Tohru timidly walked up to me and hugged me quickly. In an instant, all I saw was pink smoke surrounding me and my body had shrunk from its normal size. In the next second, I was picked up and placed on a lap before the other members of the zodiac got in the car and we headed off._

_-x-_

_When we arrived, we headed up to our designated hotel room. The room itself was grand and spacious; enough to fit all six of us._

_"I'm hungry . . ." the cow stated out of the blue._

_"Then order something to eat," I grumbled._

_"No, you will not order room service. If you want to eat, order something from a nearby store or restaurant. Just staying in this hotel has already costed us some money due to the nagging of the dog and his fear of being alone," Hatori stated with a grimace._

_"Okay," Haru replied getting up from the bed where he was currently resting. I was just on my way to the remote control when the rat's voice disturbed the silence,_

_"Kyou, go with him."_

_I snapped my attention to the rat who was sitting in a small chair by the door leading to the balcony._

_"Why me? Why can't you go? This is more tortuous than being in Kagura's presence! First the dog practically forces me to go on this trip, and then Hatori wants me to change into a cat so that we can all fit into his car and now you. You want me to go with this directionally challenged cow to find some food for him to eat? I should have stayed with Kagura. I should have -" I began to mumble incoherently with rage._

_"You've been taking Haru around since you were little. A few years later, is no different. Now go and bring back some food for us," Yuki cut in. I stopped my mumbling by glaring heatedly at the rat. Hatori gave the cow some money and we both headed out the door. Hatori stopped me and handed me the keys to his car,_

_"Kyou, could you go down and get my laptop for me? I have to get ready to go in with Shigure."_

_I almost snapped. Didn't he hear me earlier? I was tired of being asked for everything!_

_But instead of shouting what was on my mind, I just growled, snatching the car keys from his grasp and finally left without any more interruptions._

_-x-_

_"So what do you want to eat?" the cow asked when a moment of silence began to nag at him. I look disinterested with my hands in my pockets,_

_"I don't know. Just buy something that everyone will like. I don't mind as long as there are no green onions."_

_"Okay, Pho (2) it is." the cow finalized and I stopped suddenly,_

_"Um, not to burst your train of thought or anything, but you do know that Pho has beef in it, right?"_

_"Oh . . ." Haru stated with a mumble, "so that's what the delicious meat was."_

_"Haru . . ." my eye twitched, "don't tell me you ate without knowing what was in it?"_

_"It smelled good," the cow shrugged. I sighed,_

_"Well, we can't very well carry six bowls of Pho. We'll be wasting soup that way. Let's buy something else that we can carry easily and with all the ingredients intact."_

_After a few minutes of arguing of what we're going to eat, we ended up buying six containers of steamed meat buns from a nearby Chinese restaurant. Thankfully, the meat that was stuffed in the bun was chicken._

_"Looks like it's going to rain," the cow monotone standing beside me. I looked up at the darkened sky and a scowl appeared on my lips,_

_"Great, just great. We won't be able to make it back to the building."_

_"We can try if we head out now," Haru offered. Weighing my chances, we both headed out with the six containers of meat buns and halfway to the hotel, the rain came pouring down. We spotted Hatori's car and hurriedly decided to camp out in there until the storm passed._

_**GROWWWLL . . .**_

_I let out a soft chuckle, "I guess all that arguing and running has made you even hungrier. Here, eat."_

_"Oh, you too," Haru held out a meat bun for me and I took it out of his grasp and we ate hungrily._

_-x-_

_I didn't realize how long we had stayed inside Hatori's car, but it probably was quite long since a knock came from outside the car. Hatsuharu opened the door to see Yuki and Tohru standing there. The rain must've stopped._

_"Just what are you two doing inside here? And why are the windows fogged up?" Yuki wondered with a slight glare in my direction. I just scoffed,_

_"Why are you looking at me like that?"_

_"Were you two perhaps doing something you shouldn't be doing?"_

_"Why do you ask?" I replied at the accusation that was laced in the rat's voice._

_"The car was rocking a bit . . ." Tohru answered innocently. I froze and realize that it must've been that little tidbit that had that rat on edge. He thought we were . . . I laughed,_

_"Don't worry; I didn't steal the cow's chastity. We were just killing a bug."_

_"Chastity?" Tohru wondered. I noticed that Yuki's glare hardened,_

_"Stupid cat, watch what you say around Miss Honda."_

_"Huh?" the brunette replied._

_"The kitten is right, Yuki. He didn't steal my chastity. In fact, I stole his," Haru stated with a surprise kiss to my jaw and then he ran for it. It took me a moment to register what had just happened and I too sprinted after the cow, yelling obscenities that had passerby's shaking their heads in displeasure. The cow was so dead._

-x-

**(1) There's actually a real Romance Writer's Convention! I had to look it up just so that it's legit. I don't want to go around writing about something that's not real.**

**(2) Pho is a Vietnamese beef-broth rice noodle dish.**


	11. K Is For Knee

**A/N: Done with NaNoWriMo and just like I promised, an update for today! Starting now, the schedule for this fanfic will be back, thus I'll have the next chapter in seven days! Please read and review! Thanks!**

_-x-_

_Just who was Hatsuharu? Was he a vampire? A nymph? A sex god that oozed pheromones? Whatever he was, his whole aura and stature had me captivated._

_". . . out, Kyou."_

_Did Haru say something just now?_

_"Oof! Oww . . ." I grumbled as I lay sprawled on my stomach in the middle of the road. I turned around to see what had me tripping over, and found out that it was just a road bump. A measly road bump. I groaned when I heard the cow laughing._

_"Shut up," I spat, trying to get up and flinched when a slight stab ran up my left leg._

_"Kyou, you're hurt," I heard the cow whisper. I glared,_

_"Of course, you damn cow! Why didn't you tell me that thing was there?"_

_Hatsuharu sighed, "I did, but your mind must've been somewhere else. Although, you did have this cute, dazed-out look on your face, and besides, you were staring at me so seriously I couldn't help but wonder if you're thinking about me. You were, weren't you?"_

_I could tell that he was sporting a wide grin without even a glance at him,_

_"Should you be that smug about me thinking about you? Shit . . . Oww . . ."_

_"Here, let's get away from the road and towards the sidewalk so I can tend to your wound without the worry of incoming cars," the cow offered. He was being so considerate . . ._

_RIIIIPPP!_

_"Oi!" I cried when I spotted one of his blue uniform sleeves in his mouth, "what the heck are you doing?"_

_"If I'm going to dress your wound, this is the best candidate. Besides . . ." Haru responded with another resounding rip to his torn sleeve, ". . . would you rather give up one of yours?" the cow asked me pointedly._

_"It doesn't matter! Either way, who'll end up replacing your uniform? The head house, stupid! Do you really want to anger Akito that much?" I cried. The cow shrugged, brushing away the tiny rocks and dirt from my knee,_

_"Akito doesn't involve himself in these small, trivial matters. The only thing that he does care about, are of our relationships within the family and of our obedience towards him, nothing more. In fact, if we were to die right now, another unfortunate child will eventually bear our curse. We're only tools after all. To be born under an unlucky star . . . we have to deal with the consequences that come with our survival."_

_"Hmm," I thought as Haru wrapped his strips of uniform around my injured knee._

_"But don't worry," the cow spoke up, "I'll protect you while I'm still alive."_

_I looked at the cow. What brought this subject on?_

_"What?" I found myself asking. The cow smiled,_

_"Protect. I'm going to protect you."_

_"What about the rat?" I replied. The cow tightened the makeshift bandages. I winced at the pain._

_"He can manage on his own," Haru answered with a hint of sadness._

_"And I can't? His feminine features will be the death of him one day and you won't protect him?" I bit back a yell._

_"Although he may look frail on the outside, inside he is strong. He can manage on his own. You, however, are the exact opposite," Haru explained._

_"Opposite? How so?" I wondered through narrowed eyes._

_"You're rough on the outside and soft on the inside . . ." the cow stated. I wanted to tell Haru off, but I knew there was more to be said on the subject, ". . . just like a cake."_

_I was wrong to have the cow continue talking. He should've stopped right there._

_"Cake? Do I look like an edible thing to you? Do I?" I cried, standing up and forgetting the scrape on my knee._

_"You do," the cow answered simply, also standing up from his crouched position beside me._

_"Where? Unlike the rat, I'm not pa-! Wh-What?" I cried when a hand smacked my rump._

_"Here," then the cow placed both of his hands on my hips, "And here."_

_I quickly brushed his hands off, "Should I call police on you for molesting me?"_

_"I'm not done, kitten," the cow lowered himself until his fingers lightly brushed against the cloth around my left knee and pressed a lingering kiss there. My patience with the cow, wore thin and I kicked him away,_

_"Get to the point, will you?"_

_"Since you have an injury on you, that will make you more susceptible to perverts who'll want to rape you," the cow got to the point._

_I laughed as I raised an eyebrow, "Like you?"_

_Haru sighed, standing back up, "I'm an exception."_

_"Since when?" I scoffed. I could see the cow's eyes harden,_

_"Right now. You know I don't rape the willing, Kyou."_

_I began to limp away from the crazed Ox, "Since when was I willing to let you anywhere near me for the sole purpose of sexual gratification?"_

_"Probably never, but I'm willing to change your mind about it," the Ox said. I looked back at him, the sun shining in just the right spot. It was enough to have me melting, but I immediately brought up a wall and smirked,_

_"In your dreams, Haru."_


	12. L Is For Lips

_It's the very first time that I'm swarmed like this. My feelings about it are mixed. I couldn't help but go with the flow with some uncertainty._

_In the past few days, I realized that the cow was always in my line of sight or somewhere near me. In the back of my mind, I questioned his motives for doing this, but I could never voice my opinion on it. I thought it was just a coincidence that he was there, but for the fifth time in a row? There must be something wrong._

_-x-_

_I decided that today was the day that I questioned the Ox. There was no going back. I had to have the answers to my questions._

_As I was finishing up with my talk between two giggling sophomore girls, I walked up to the Ox who was busily standing quietly against the wall with his arms crossed about his chest. I wondered why he was there for 15 minutes, staring at me!_

_"Why are you here?" I eyed him suspiciously. Haru just glanced at me through narrowed eyes, pushing himself off the wall and began walking away from me. I jumped at the unexpected reaction,_

_"Hey! Answer the question, damn it!"_

_The Ox stopped and turned slightly around, "You should know the answer to that."_

_Flabbergasted, I watched until he turned the corner. Just what the hell did he mean by that?_

_-x-_

_The next day at school, the same exact thing happened. I was there in the hallway after class had ended with a flock of girls and boys around me, and through the gaps of my fellow classmates, I spotted the Ox. I held down the grimace that threatened to show itself on my face. I didn't want to scare my so-called "celebrity crowd". They were the only thing that's keeping me "normal"._

_So, instead of bothering myself with the Ox, I focused my attention on the people around me. I laughed and smiled with them until they all left. All night last night, I thought about what the cow meant by his comment. It didn't hit me until now. The way the cow glared at the retreating backs of the last two girls, I knew what was up._

_I let a smirk grace my lips as I slowly walked up to the cow and placed my hand on the wall right beside his head,_

_"So . . . this weird behavior of yours . . . Could it be that you're jealous of me?"_

_The cow stared blankly at me and laughed, "Me? Jealous of you? I could easily swoon fifty girls at the drop of a hat with my bad-ass attitude and charming good looks. Don't get your hopes up, kitten."_

_I couldn't get angry at what the cow was saying no matter how hard I tried. I was more concerned with why he was around me quite often than most times._

_"Then why are you here? Scoping out the competition?" I wondered with a small smile, pushing myself back._

_"You could say that," the cow monotone, maneuvering himself so that he was resting his whole body on his left shoulder and stared out of the one of many windows in the hallway._

_"Who's your competition? Me?" I asked again. The cow let out an irritated noise,_

_"As I said before, it isn't you kitten. It's those people that have become attracted to you. They're the ones that make my blood boil, my fingers itch, and cause me to have a snarl on my face," the cow sneered._

_"Why are you angry with them? They haven't done any harm to you," I stated with a fact. The cow let out a scoff, his eyes trailing over my form as if undressing me. It was a creepy feeling._

_"Harm? Oh yes, they've wounded my pride. They took the attention of my fluttering butterfly and have kept it as their pet. All I want now is the very thing that's keeping them busy. You."_

_"Wh-Wh- . . ." I'm not sure why my lips aren't working. I couldn't find one sentence to backtalk the cow and Haru just stood there smirking!_

_"Surprised? I was too. I mean, how could two cousins ever fall in love?" the cow replied airily. My mouth kept flapping open and closed like a fish out of water. The very boy in front of me just confessed that he liked me. Me! The cursed zodiac!_

_"If you're going to keep your mouth open like that, then you wouldn't mind if I put it to good use?" the Ox chuckled slightly and leaned forward capturing my parted lips. I stood in shock, my mind blank and my body rigid. It was only when the cow decide to draw back, that I finally regained my motor control._

_A smirk was on his lips and I just growled in response. Haru began walking away, glancing behind him and at me,_

_"I better not catch you with those people. You're mine, you hear?"_

_I turned and walked the opposite, definitely not hearing a word the cow said. Who was he to command me like that? I'd still say he was jealous of me._


	13. M Is For Muscle

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to produce this . . . short piece. Forgive me. Although I'd have to warn you though, this might not be up to par with the previous ones mostly because I had to force myself to write this out. Muscle . . . just isn't something I love to write about. Well, please read and review nonetheless! Thanks!**

-x-

_I was minding my own business, getting some exercise in when someone familiar and annoying took the empty treadmill next to me. I prayed silently to myself that as long as the said person next to me grinning widely from ear to ear would keep his mouth shut, I wouldn't mind his presence. However . . ._

_"I didn't know you came here to exercise, kitten. I thought you'd be by master's side?"_

_An invisible vein mark throbbed on my forehead, "Are you following me, Haru?"_

_"No," the cow immediately replied._

_"Then pretend you don't know me and exercise somewhere else, preferably on the other side of the room," I sneered, turning off my machine and wiped my sweaty brow with my towel. I stepped over to the bench and picked up my water bottle, unscrewing the cap and guzzling down the refreshing liquid._

_"I don't want to," I heard the cow answer. I turned to glare at the boy, who was younger than me by a year and spoke,_

_"And why not?"_

_"Because, this way it's easier," the cow confessed._

_I raised a brow in confusion and side-stepped around the Ox to lay myself on the weight bench,_

_"Easier? What are you talking about now?"_

_"It'll be easier to tease you of course," the cow smirked. I just scoffed, flexing my hands against the cold steel bar and began bench pressing my 116 lbs. Once I started exercising, I had a habit of just focusing on what I'm doing at that moment as the environment around me and the people have completely faded to black. That was until someone decided that it was fun to press their lips on my left bicep. I was startled to the point where I almost dropped the weights on top of me._

_I opened my eyes in shock, while Haru looked at me with a blank expression on his face, "Oh? Were you busy?"_

_I placed the weights back into its secured place and growled, "I could've died if I hadn't kept my grip tight!"_

_"But you didn't die. I expected that much from you, since you do almost everything so diligently," the Ox righted himself up._

_"Are you going to exercise or are you going to continue to bother me?" I asked with a slight glare towards the cow's direction. Haru just sat on the bench and shrugged,_

_"You're far more interesting than building up my muscles."_

_I felt the corner of my lips twitch with irritation and turned my head, "Do whatever you want."_

_The Ox smiled, "I have every intention of doing so."_


	14. N Is For Nose

**A/N: Yay! An update! Uh, I would like you to help me think of a word for the next letter O. I've tried looking but all I came up with are names of bones. The help would be much appreciated! Please read and review! Thanks!**

-x-

_It was just another day, another moment at school. All I remembered was walking down the hall, evidently skipping my English class to relax up on the school's rooftop when I accidentally bumped into a girl. I transformed right there and then, but the girl didn't see it happen; thankfully she had chosen the chance to close her eyes. When she opened them, she found me; an orange kitten at her feet. I tried to escape, I really did, but apparently the girl had quick reflexes, even faster than me. Could she be a cat in disguise?_

_"How cute!" The girl gushed, picking me up. I seized up in her arms as she carried me to wherever she was going. Did she not even notice my clothes on the floor? Wait, where did it go?_

_I looked around and found no evidence of our collision. I grumbled as I was carried into a classroom full of people. I sweated bullets. This was horrible. This was most horrible!_

_I watched as the girl hid me in her purse and sat in a seat. I felt myself changing. I tried suppressing the will to transform back, but it wasn't working. I let my head peek out and mewed quietly towards my capturer and she just looked down at me and shushed me. I wanted to bite her. But I couldn't. I had to let her hold me just to prolong the transformation._

_I curled myself in her lap as she petted me, holding me to her body. Even though I was disgusted with it, I had to let it happen. Up until the bell rang that is._

_When the bell rang, I leapt out of my place in her lap and headed for the doorway, dodging countless stomping feet in the process. I could vaguely hear the girl calling for me. Just when I was making my escape, someone stepped on my tail. I let out a piercing yell and felt hands picking me up. I looked into the face of my detested cousin._

_"There you are. Do you know how long it took me to find you?"_

_"Oh! You found my kitty, thanks!" It was that girl once again. But my cousin came in and saved the day,_

_"Actually, it's my kitty. I lost it on the way to class this morning."_

_"Oh, really? But it didn't have a tag on it, so I didn't know it belonged to you, Sohma-kun," the girl apologized._

_"It's no problem. I'm just glad to have my kitten back." My cousin smiled and kissed me on my nose. I froze. I felt the familiar tingling in my body and tried everything to get the damn cow's attention, but he was still talking to the girl. I resorted to using my last resort and took a chomp on the hand that held me._

_"I have to go now, thank you," Haru stated and began walking away to a remote place in the school where I could transform freely._

_"Damn it, did you have to talk to her?" I shouted. Haru just merely pulled something out of his backpack; my uniform. I glared,_

_"So it was you who stole my clothes?"_

_"Would you rather have someone find your clothes and report it to the principal?" Haru answered. I snatched my uniform and hastily put them on. With one last look over my form, I started heading off to class when the Ox spoke up,_

_"Where's my thanks, kitten?"_

_"You're not getting any," I replied._

_"Why not?" Haru wondered and I growled,_

_"Haven't you stolen enough things from me for one day?"_

_"What do you mean, kitten?"_

_"First you stole my clothes, then you stole a kiss on my nose and now you stole me from a random girl?" I grumbled._

_"Did you not want to be stolen from her?" Haru said._

_"Shut up!" I shouted and walked away. Haru just lifted his lips in a smirk and replied in a monotone,_

_"Wait, kitten. I'll walk with you."_


	15. O Is For Outer Ear

**A/N: Thanks to ajj7sunhawk for the suggestion of this chapter's word. Please read and review! Thanks again!**

-x-

_It was 2010. In just a few minutes, the countdown for 2011 would begin. I didn't know why I was so anxious. What was I waiting for?_

_I looked around at all of the couples cuddling up together, hoping for that New Year's kiss. Was I hoping for such one too?_

_I wasn't sure as I sipped my bubbly champagne. I heard the countdown beginning._

_TEN!_

_"Kitten . . ."_

_NINE!_

_"Haru? What are you doing here?" I wondered in shock._

_"Shh . . ." the Ox replied behind me, his lips closed to my ear._

_EIGHT!_

_"Just relax, kitten. Lean your body against mine." I heard the Ox whispered before the crowd chanted once again._

_SEVEN!_

_Even though he said that, I couldn't help but tense up even more._

_"Come on, kitten. No one will notice," the Ox chuckled. I blushed, hesitantly, leaning back and feeling the firm body behind me._

_SIX!_

_"Relax . . ." Haru whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist. It was almost as if we were a couple!_

_"I -"_

_FIVE!_

_"Shh . . . no talking, kitten. Just watch," Haru said and I stood there._

_FOUR!_

_Then I felt the cow's lips against my outer ear, whispering something but I couldn't hear it when the crowd started chanting once again._

_THREE!_

_"Haru? What?" I whispered, turning to look at the cow, but his arms around my waist kept me still. His lips were still moving. What was he saying?_

_TWO!_

_" . . . Happy New Year's, kitten." I finally heard the cow speak._

_ONE!_

_The fireworks lit up the sky as the crowd around me cheered happily while some couples shared a kiss for the New Year's. I froze when a kiss was planted on my right outer ear. I was thankful that I was in the midst of cheering people, because I knew that my face was red with blush. I turned around quickly, but the cow was gone._

_"Happy New Year's too . . ." I whispered to no one in particular. When the crowd dispersed little by little, I spotted the Ox walking away with his arm around Rin's waist, his thumb hooked through one of Rin's silver hoops on her belt. I caught his tiny smirk at me before he disappeared behind the wall. I could only watch as I wonder what had happened back there. Why wasn't he with Rin, but instead with me? What did he say that I couldn't hear? And why did the damn Ox hold me like I was some girl?_

_"Stupid Ox. Stupid Ox! I hope your 2011 is filled with karma!" I shouted and stomped away, re-grouping with Tohru and the rat. Inside, I couldn't help but feel giddy at what Haru did. It had been the first time since forever that anybody held me so intimately and the sense of security was there also. I smiled happily at the thought._

_"Why the hell are you smirking so stupidly, cat?"_

_I growled as I glared at the rat, "Shut up, you damn rat!"_

_"Did something good happen, Kyou-kun?" Tohru wondered. I blushed lightly, scratching the back of my head,_

_"Something like that . . ."_

_"Tch, as if anyone would find you comfortable to be around," Yuki argued walking ahead. I sneered as I followed him,_

_"Shut up, you damn rat!"_

_Yeah, what a great start to the New Year._

-x-

**A/N: How was your New Year's everyone? I hope it wasn't off to a bad start like it was for me. The next update will be up in a week or so, depending on my mood. I'm getting a little stressed lately. If I don't happen to have the next chapter posted up, I'll update with a new story I wrote a long time ago to keep you busy. Cya. ^_^**


	16. P Is For Pectoral: Pecs

**A/N: I don't own Fruits Baskets. It belongs to Natsuki Takaya. Please read and review! Thanks!**

-x-

_I'm not sure what spurred this spontaneous reaction. I mean, I was here in Shishou's dojo getting some practicing in when Haru decides to drop in saying that he was also here to practice too. I wasn't surprised to hear that he came with the rat._

_I paid no heed to what he was doing as I exercised on my own mat, laying punches against my invisible opponent. From the corner of my eye, I could vaguely see that the cow was looking at me with every chance he could get._

_"Why aren't you with the rat? What happened to spending time with your first love?" I wondered, grunting with each air punch and kick._

_"He's having a sparring match with Shishou," Haru answers me. I continued with my exercise,_

_"And you're not there watching, why?"_

_"Because you're here, kitten."_

_I stopped and stared at the Ox on the other side of the room,_

_"Excuse me?"_

_I watched as he crossed the room, ever so slowly, taking his sweet time. My eyes automatically traveled down his frame and then stops to zero in on the swaying of his hips. I swallowed hard, forcing my eyes up at the Ox's face. He had a knowing smirk on his face. I cursed inwardly; knowing that he had already saw the raking glance I gave over his form._

_"What's wrong?"_

_I coughed to distract myself and turned away, "What makes you think I want you here?"_

_"I didn't. I wanted to keep myself busy while Yuki's practicing with Shishou. When I heard that you were here also, I just wanted to see you practice like the old days," Haru said. I turned my head back and was startled by how close the proximity of Haru's face was near mine's._

_"Wh-What?" I wondered. Haru just leaned back, his hands at his hips as he pouted slightly,_

_"How long have you been practicing? You're sweating a lot."_

_"Thanks," I replied, deadpan._

_"Do you need help to wipe it off?" Haru suggested. I crinkled my brows in confusion,_

_" No tha-!"_

_I stood frozen as Haru leaned forward; his hands grasping both my hips. He left trails of butterfly kisses as he kissed every sweat off my pecs. I had my hands on his shoulders as I looked to the doorway of the dojo in case I heard Shishou come back._

_"What are you doing?" I hissed at the cow, a slight blush on my cheeks. Haru just looked up at me,_

_"What do you think I'm doing?"_

_"You look like you're thirsty. Should I bring you something to drink?" I joked. But the Ox only smirked at me, placing another soft kiss on my chest,_

_"I rather drink your milk. Got some of that?"_

_I brought my fist down on his head, "Looks like you're sane enough to joke. Now right yourself up before Shishou or that damn rat decides to pop in."_

_Haru sighed, straightening his posture before ruffling his short hair,_

_"You know, it would be nice if you could be honest once in a while."_

_"Honest? About what?" I growled._

_"You know, about me. I saw you checking me out earlier. If you could just say that you like me, then maybe I'll think about giving you a chance," Haru said knowingly, a glint in his eyes. I scoffed and then a loud laugh echoed around the room. The Ox pouted,_

_"You didn't have to be mean about it, kitten. You could've just said that you didn't like me like that."_

_For a split second, I felt guilty for my raucous behavior. But before I could say my apology, Shishou and Yuki took the moment to walk in._

"_It looks like you two haven't killed each other yet," Yuki commented. I sneered,_

"_Well not everyone's as bloodthirsty as you, damn rat."_

_"You never know. Even Haru can become bloodthirsty when provoked," Yuki raised a brow. I glowered,_

_"Don't I know it."_

-x-

**A/N: Sorry for the ubrupt ending. I just wasn't sure how to conclude it. I almost didn't update because of it. Hope you like it anyway.**


	17. Q Is For Quadriceps

**A/N: I'm not really sure how physical examinations go, but when I saw "quadriceps", I immediately thought of OHSHC. And I'm not about to ask my sister about it, since she does school sports. We're not really talking, even though we room together. Well, excuse my mistakes and the very late update. Almost a month since I've last updated! Please read and review! Thanks!**

**-x-**

_"You did what?" I fumed. The cow looked at me,_

_"I signed you up for Tennis and made an appointment with Hatori for your physical examination which you have to take in order to play."_

_My body shook with anger. How could he do this?_

_"Yuki is also in tennis. I thought that it might be a good chance to challenge him."_

_For once, Haru had a point. I just sighed miserably,_

_"When's the appointment?"_

_-x-_

_We both stepped foot into the Sohma Estate. It had been ages since I was here._

_"I'm going to tell Hari that you're here!" the usagi skipped inside. We both walked down the familiar halls to the dragon's office. Momiji popped back outside,_

_"Hatori's busy with Akito's weekly examinations, so his assistant Jin will be conducting your physical."_

_The cow and I looked at each other and my irritation skyrocketed. I was going to let some stranger see my body?_

_-x-_

_"So, you're here for a physical?" the young assistant asked, flipping through the packet that Hatsuharu had given him._

_"He is," Haru answered for me. Jin looked up; his square glasses glinted at the afternoon sun,_

_"Hatsuharu Sohma, please do not answer for him. He is my patient, not you."_

_The cow just glowered at the floor. I smiled inwardly. I liked the assistant already._

_"Okay, could you please strip to your boxers so we can measure your weight?" Jin asked me. I hesitantly stripped and walked over to the scale where he carefully measure me and jotted down his findings on the paper,_

_"Hmm, 123.5 pounds and your height . . . five feet and seven inches. I see you keep your body healthy and in shape, that's a good sign. Okay, now your vision. Do you wear glasses?"_

_"No, I have 20/20 vision," I answered. Hatori's assistant just nodded, pushing his glasses higher up the bridge of his nose,_

_"Okay, now I have to check to see if there are scars and tattoos marring your skin. Turn around slowly for me, Kyo."_

_I turned slowly around in my boxers as I heard the occasional "Hmms"._

_"Your eyes, are okay as well. Ears, Nose, and Mouth are also in perfect function," Jin inspected. I stood still in my boxers, staring off at the wall until the rubbery texture of his latex gloves around the back of my neck shock me._

_"Wh-What are you doing?" I asked._

_"Just checking your neck for pain, standard check-up as stated in the packet. No cause for alarm, just relax and it'll be over," Jin promised me. I relaxed slightly, but tensed up when the fingers brushed up against my hairline and a shiver ran up my spine._

_"No pain, I hope?" Jin wondered and I shook my head. He nodded and checked off another thing on the list,_

_"Okay, let me check your arms and legs for any discomfort and you're free to leave."_

_I let out a small breath of relief. All of this touching really had my nerves on edge. I looked over to the Ox who stood quietly by the door; he looked even more on edge than I am. What crawled up his butt and died?_

_"Kyou, do you train everyday?" Jin's sudden question surprised me._

_"Oh, yeah, I do," I answered quickly. He flashed me a smile,_

_"It shows in your arms, the way your muscles buldge and tightens under my touch . . ."_

_For a second I thought he was hitting on me or that he was just too marveled that such a young thing as me would be so toned. A growl was heard out of nowhere and we both turned to see the cow seething in anger._

_"If it bothers you so much, Hatsuharu, then please leave," Jin stated turning to the packet._

_"Leave? Why? Do you really want to be alone with Kyou so much?"_

_"Well, considering he is my patient and you're not. And besides, you're making too much noise tapping your foot," the older man conclude. Haru grumbled under his breath before speaking up,_

_"I'm staying."_

_"Then stand there quietly," Jin scolded the Ox. His hands massaged and squeezed my thighs before slowly moving downward to my calves and then to my ankles,_

_"Okay, the procedure is over Kyou Sohma."_

_-x-_

_"Did you see the way he was touching you?" Hatsuharu rambled on next to me. I sighed once again,_

_"I guess that's how doctors are. I bet if Hatori was the one conducting my examination, he would've touched me that way too."_

_"I doubt it. He never touched Yuki like Jin touched you. Sure in the beginning it was normal, but when it came down to your chest and torso, that was different," Haru argued angrily._

_"Yeah, whatever. Besides, why are you walking with me? Weren't you supposed to stay back?" I wondered. His eyes narrowed,_

_"That's because I don't want you to walk alone, especially when Jin could be right around the corner ready to kidnap you."_

_I laughed. It was ridiculous how the cow's mind was working over that little incident back in Hatori's patient room,_

_"You're getting paranoid, you know that? Why would Jin want to stalk me?"_

_"To claim you," Haru answered easily._

_"Claim me? What are you -"_

_My back was soon against a stone wall and I rolled my eyes at the Ox's smoldering ones,_

_"Damn it, will you stop getting so turned on without Yuki here?"_

_"Who says I have to have Yuki around to get turned on?" Haru replied back, his hands trailing up and down my sides._

_"Well it's obvious that you like the damn rat," I stated._

_"True," the Ox drawled, his hands never stopping which brought me to my realization that they were trailing lower than anticipated._

_"Whoa, whoa. What are you doing?" I scrambled away in alarm._

_"I'm conducting an examination," Haru joked. I didn't find it funny at all._

_"It's nice that you're trying to play doctor here, but aren't you a little too old for that?"_

_"Why not? There are lots of people who cosplay these days," the Ox shrugged, now kneeling on the ground in front of me and placing a kiss upon my clothed thigh._

_"You know, if someone were to walk down this path right now, they might think that we're lovers or something with you kneeling," I stated. The Ox just smirked at my words and stood up,_

_"All we need is an audience and a ring to make their dreams come true."_

_I scoffed and laughed._

**-x-**

**A/N: All my information about Kyou's height and weight, I found them at AbsoluteAnime. And . . . should we thank my room for having such a weak Wi-Fi connection? Since I had no internet and was far too lazy to move myself downstairs, I decided to at least finish this chapter. I felt that I've ignored it for far too long. Happy day. I'm thinking the next letter will be up on schedule.**


	18. R Is For Rear

**A/N: I got the idea of JAX from a pen I was using. I don't know where the said pen is right now, but hopefully I can find it again. Please read and review! Thanks! Warning, there will be slight cursing.**

**-x-**

_"You're here again?"_

_I awoke to a beautiful weather on a Friday morning, an empty shower that was usually occupied by the rat, and now about to start the day with a few gulps of refreshing cold milk when I spotted one person too many at the breakfast table. At my silent glare, the person answered simply,_

_"I slept over."_

_I continued my way over to the fridge, pulled out the half-empty milk carton, and guzzled down the cool beverage. I threw the carton into the trash and headed back out into the living room where suddenly the cow stood up from his seat with the most menacing glare on his face that I hadn't seen since Black Haru showed up, which was quite a while._

_"What? You want to fight?" I confronted him._

_"Who's JAX?" the Ox seethed and I realized now, that Black Haru was standing before me. Damn it._

_"Excuse me?" I wondered incredulously. What kind of nonsense was he spouting so early in the morning?_

_"Who the fuck is JAX?" Haru growled. Who the heck was JAX? And where did this accusation come from?_

_"Are you in your right mind, stupid cow? Did you hit your head too hard last night while having too much fun with the rat?" I scoffed haughtily. But the Ox didn't let down one bit. I turned away from his gaze and headed back to where I had come from; my room. On the way, I passed by a surprised brunette,_

_"Ah! Kyou-kun! What about breakfast?"_

_"Don't want any," I said back. I could definitely hear rushed footsteps following close behind. I turned around to face my stubborn cousin,_

_"Why are you following me?" I replied, entering my room and started stuffing textbooks and papers into my backpack._

_"You didn't answer my question, kitten. So who is this JAX that has possession over you?"_

_Hatsuharu Sohma was definitely insane._

_"No one will ever have possession over me, got it? No one," I spat._

_"Then what is this, cat?" his hands suddenly gripped the back of my t-shirt and began tugging the material over my head. I tried struggling away from the Ox's grasp, but instead I stupidly tangled myself up in my shirt,_

_"What the hell, you stupid cow? Let go of me!"_

_"Not unless you tell me!" Haru shouted, successfully pushing my face into the floor and holding my tangled hands behind my back with my butt in the air. At the feeling of being so vulnerable and displayed in such a lewd position, I growled angrily,_

_"You ass!"_

_"Such an inviting rear, Kyou. Did you attract this JAX by waving your tail at him?" Black Haru cooed lowly, his hands deftly caressed my clothed arse._

_"Haru . . ." I growled threateningly. But it didn't affect Black Haru in the least; instead it just urged him on._

_"I wonder . . . what kind of noises you'll make if I did this . . ?"_

_I felt a hot breath against my backside. I shut my eyes when I felt a slight pressure against there. Just as the feeling came, it was gone and my hands were released. I looked up to see White Haru with a slight blush on his cheeks and a glare in his eyes. I shook my head and untangled my hands from my shirt and sighed,_

_"Seriously, Haru. What's up with you and getting jealous over a little shirt with the words JAX on it?"_

_"Because . . . it was all over you and I couldn't have that."_

_"Well," I conversed, putting my shirt back on, "you'll just have to deal with it. School is about to start."_

**-x-**

**A/N: I know today is Valentine's Day, but it completely slipped my mind when I was writing this out. I had another idea that I started which was supposed to be the original idea for this chapter, but this idea was much more interesting. I'll post the other story for the next letter instead. The next chapter will be up in 7 days!**


	19. S Is For Shoulder

**A/N: So, I'm back with another chapter. This little story had been set in the 3rd POV, but I changed it so that it would be in Kyou's POV. If you want the original version, I'll post it up. So wait for it! Please read and review! Thanks!**

**-x-**

_It was Thursday night and as always, I stayed up studying. But this night was different. In my room was another person._

_"So, name the first ten elements of the Periodic Table."_

_"Hydrogen, Helium, Lithium, Beryllium, Boron, Carbon, Nitrogen, Oxygen . . ."_

_I nodded, urging him on. He knew this._

_"Can you tell me the first letter?" he asked. I sighed,_

_"No. You studied this. How will you complete your oral test tomorrow?"_

_He grumbled, crossing his hands over his chest, "Well, taking Chemistry is hard."_

_"You say everything is hard. What is easy to you?" I wondered. The Ox smirked,_

_"You."_

_"Enough of your flirty ways, just study," I snapped. The cow rolled his eyes at me. In the next moment, I found myself dozing off. It had been a long day after all. I just hoped the Ox would show himself out._

_-x-_

_When I woke up the next day to my alarm clock ringing in my ear, I found myself in bed. Did the cow placed me here and then leave?_

_I almost had some sort of respect for my younger cousin that was until I turned on my side. There, sleeping next to me was a man. I focused my attention on the male beside me who was snoring softly with a gentle face that everyone rarely sees but . . . Rin._

_A growl rumbled from deep within my throat, a sound of jealousy. The rustles of my bed sheets snapped me out of my thoughts as I watched with slight surprise and interest as Haru snuggled closer to my body heat. The cow had the audacity to wrap his arms around my waist as if to hold me there. I twitched angrily and kicked the offending person away. He toppled from the bed with a loud thud and a soft grunt._

_"Kyou?" the voice wondered as if he was shocked. Wasn't I supposed to be the one in surprise?_

_"Why are you stinking up my bed? Why didn't Hatori pick you up last night? And who gave you permission to sleep over?" I began firing questions at him. The cow had the guts to climb back into my bed and place a loving kiss on my shoulder, completely disregarding my questions and greeted,_

_"Morning, kitten."_

_Just because he could bat those bedroom eyes, didn't mean they had any effect. They didn't. They really didn't._

_"You didn't even bother to call Hatori, huh?" I asked. Haru just closed his eyes and laid back against the headboard,_

_"It was too late to call him."_

_"Liar," I retorted with a glare. He opened his eyes and stared at me,_

_"One in the morning." the Cow answered. Okay, so it had been very late._

_"D-Did you carry me to my bed?" I was afraid to ask._

_"Hmm?" He looked confused. Why was he confused?_

_"No, I left you on the floor."_

_I twitched. Way to be blunt, stupid Ox._

_"You what?" I found myself shouting. I scrambled out of bed, my mouth wide open in horror. I willingly got into bed with my cousin, who is a male and whom I dislike with a passion next to Yuki. What was wrong with me?_

_"Come back into bed, kitten. We still have an hour before school starts," the cow patted to the empty spot on my bed next to him. I twitched once more. Just why was his sleepy voice so alluring? Why now of all times?_

_I complied after a short while and got into bed, but not before I let another kick to his head for trying to cuddle against me. Damn the Ox for being so sexy in his bed hair._

**-x-**

**A/N: If it isn't too much trouble, can I ask you readers to head on over to my profile and vote on my Poll for my next story that I'm writing? I will select the ten highest rated characters to appear in the story. So get voting! The deadline will be at the end of February.**


	20. T Is For Throat

**A/N: So this week's inspiration is dancing. The first thought when I saw the word "throat" was Cheetah Girls 2. I know, I'm weird. Anyway, please read and review! Thanks!**

-x-

_It takes two to tango or so the saying goes. But I didn't think that we literally had to tango._

_"This is stupid," I voiced my opinion under my breath. My body locked up in fear as a hand rested on my mid-back and the other one in my outstretched hand that was away from my side._

_"Come on, relax. When you're performing an art like this, it has to be fluid and you're not being fluid right now," the Ox chided me with a small smile._

_"Don't you see something wrong with this picture?" I forced my words out._

_"What picture are you talking about, kitten?" He was so smug about this!_

_". . . The idea of two guys dancing tango together. You don't find that disgusting and not normal? If you hadn't noticed, tango is a dance that's supposed to be romantic between a man and a woman. If people were to see this -!"_

_"Hey, calm down, kitten. Just remember that we're cousins. Everyone here knows that, so why are you being so ashamed?" the Cow wondered._

_"Because . . ." I flushed under the scrutiny gaze of my younger cousin._

_"Because . . ." Haru prodded._

_"It's not normal," I replied after a while. Haru sighed,_

_"Okay, it's not. But we're partners in this and you can't really do these type of dances alone."_

_I was stuck and he was right._

_"Fine."_

_-x-_

_The upbeat music began and the whole dance studio was alive. Pairs of dancers were all around us, holding their partners tight. I was still a little tense about this._

_"Everyone get ready!" our dance teacher announced. Haru drew me tighter towards his body. I gasped at the closeness._

_"Oi!" I hissed. But the cow didn't listen. I took a step back and he took a step forward, following me as I immersed myself into the music. I let my body relax, feeling the rhythm flowing through me from my fingertips all the way down to my toes. In one instance, where I had my back against his front, I felt a light kiss on my throat that I had exposed. I twitched with anger and stomped on the Ox's toes. I smiled when he stumbled slightly._

_When the music was over, I turned to my dance partner,_

_"What the hell was that?"_

_"A kiss," the Cow answered truthfully._

_"Was that part of the dance?" I glowered. Haru shrugged,_

_"It should be."_

_"You . . ."_

_"I couldn't help it. You were baring your neck to me and I took the chance. Who knows when I'll get the opportunity again?" the Ox said smoothly._

_"You won't! So get another partner! I quit!" I shouted, storming out of the dance studio._

_"Would you rather risk having our secret exposed? If it's not you, the teacher will pair me with a girl. You know I need this credit. So, will you please continue to be my partner? I'll try not to touch you inappropriately," Haru replied following after me. I stopped and glared back at the Ox,_

_"Promise. You have to promise."_

_"I can't," the Cow said after a while. I narrowed my eyes,_

_"And why not?"_

_"Because I can't control myself around you."_

_I bit my lip in frustration and regret, "Whatever."_

_"Thanks, my kitten."_

_"Tch."_

-x-

**A/N: A very weird ending, forgive me. Oh! If you haven't noticed, I changed the theme for the letter C. Instead of Cheek, I changed it to Chin instead. I have my reason known on that page. So get over there! Also, the original version of "S Is For Shoulder" will be up sometime this week. Just a heads up!**


	21. U Is For Underarm

**A/N: This was a difficult body part next to muscle and quadriceps considering it is not everyday that we let our noses or mouths near that place. I tried my best, so please read and review! Thanks!**

-x-

_" . . . Okay, pass your exams forward!" I heard my Homeroom teacher announced. It was finally the end of finals week. Summer break was here._

_After the teacher collected every one of our tests, the class broke out in a loud chatter. I let out a sigh as I placed my hand under my chin. At least I tried my best._

_"So, Miss Honda. How did you think you did?" I heard the rat ask the brunette._

_"I think I did fairly well, thanks to your guidance." I saw her smile and I sneered. I couldn't wait to get out of here._

_-x-_

_"Wow! It's really packed here, huh?" Tohru exclaimed beside me. The blonde rabbit shouted something enthusiastically and dragged the brunette happily towards the sparkling water. I sat on my towel that was spread along the hot sand under the big umbrella that Hatori had entrusted Hatsuharu with._

_Why did I even bother coming out here if I wasn't planning to swim? I'm probably going to waste my time. Doing what exactly? I'm . . . not sure. Maybe . . . Maybe that's what I needed after a long study session; a break at the beach._

_"Kitten . . ."_

_I looked up to see the Ox looming over me._

_"Ack! Wh-What is it?"_

_"That's cruel, kitten. I know you hate me, but could you at least listen once in a while?" the Ox pouted._

_"Stupid cat, he just asked you if you wanted some ice cream. Pay attention next time. But then again, cats like you always have their heads in the clouds," the rat chuckled. I fisted my hands in my towel, the desire of punching the rat grew and grew with each passing second. Just before I could break under the pressure, Haru had ahold of my arm and started pulling me away from Yuki as if to prevent a fight that would likely result in the local authorities showing up._

_"Let go of me . . ." I whispered to the Cow who still had his hand latched onto my arm._

_"I don't want to lose you," the Ox confessed. I scoffed,_

_"You won't. The ice cream stand is right there."_

_". . . That's not what I meant . . ." the Cow said._

_"Huh?" I turned to look at the Ox, but he was already ordering some ice cream._

_-x-_

_"So, what did you say back there?" I confronted the Ox. He was now washing his sticky hands from the ice cream he had eaten just minutes earlier. I was now savoring my second one._

_"I didn't say anything, kitten. You're just imagining things. You're not having a heat stroke are you?" the Cow wondered, his wet hand moved forward to touch my forehead._

_"Don't touch me!" I shouted and before I realized it, both my hands were pinned over my head. The ice cream in my hand, dripped down my arm leaving a sticky trail._

_"Stupid Ox . . . let me go! The ice cream!" I argued, my eyes narrowed in anger and frustration._

_"Why won't you let anyone close to you? Are we that beneath you? Are we more __**filthy**__ than you?" Haru questioned me. I growled._

_"Let me go! Let me go!"_

_"Stop struggling . . . Your ice cream is making a mess on your arm," the Ox said with a 'tsk'._

_"Tch, that's because -!" I stopped when Haru's rough tongue began lapping up the melted ice cream like a cat lapping up milk._

_"Wh-Wha . . ." I struggled out my words. The Cow just sighed, taking his sweet time sucking on a spot just above my underarm._

_"Um . . ?" a meek voice wondered. We both looked up at the male that had entered the restroom. A shout and a bang was heard moments later._

_-x-_

_"Eh . . ? Kyou-kun? Hatsuharu-kun?" Tohru wondered as she looked between us; me with my flushed face and the Ox with a bruise on his head._

_"Don't worry. I think I gave Kyou here too much loving while trying to make up with him," Haru smiled to assure the brunette. I just punched him on the head, adding more to the injury,_

_"Shut up, stupid cow!"_

_"Eh . . ? You guys were fighting? When?" the brunette wondered in confusion._

_"Nevermind them, Miss Honda. They were dropped as a child," Yuki smiled._

_"I heard that, you damn rat!" I shouted. Damn, it always ended up like this._

_"Stupid cow . . . Stupid rat . . ."_

-x-

**A/N: Anyone recognize the idea I placed in here? Well, it's not an everyday Anime OVA. Only fellow ecchi anime watchers might know what I'm talking about. Anyway, I'll have the next letter up in seven days or later. Whenever I have time to work on it.**


	22. V Is For Vertebral Column: Spine

**A/N: Okay, so it's almost the end of Spring Break for me and I thought I'd force myself to write this because I wanted to give you an author's note so badly to say that I will not be updating after this chapter until sometime in April. Hopefully that'll give me time to recuperate and get myself in the right mindset to continue. So, for the time being (that is if you miss my writing), you can come and check my LiveJournal profile for stories that I have not posted on Fanfiction. To find me you type in the search bar: "Stories Not Found On My Fanfiction Profile". There are eight stories in all, so if you want to view my two private ones you have to "friend" me, because I do not want people to steal those ideas. Sorry for the long note, I really hate long notes myself, but please read and review! Thanks!**

-x-

_It was boring._

_I flipped through my manga as I lay on my stomach with a pillow under my arms. I let out an exhausted sigh. The shuffling around the house was giving me a headache. I wanted to yell at them for being so noisy, but I couldn't considering it was . . ._

_"Are you okay, Kyou-kun?"_

_Tohru._

_"Ah . . ." I began to reply but someone even more annoying beated me to the punch._

_"He should pull his own weight around the house. Don't you have some spring cleaning to do, stupid cat?"_

_I snapped my comic book shut and glared up at the smirking rat._

_"Shut up and just mind your own business for once! Do you always have to bring in your little two cents into my conversations?"_

_"Yes."_

_I grumbled under my breath as I got up from the floor and stomped towards my room. Mumbling obsceneties, I pulled open the door to my room and got the shock of my life._

_"Yo." The Ox greeted from my bed. He was laid sprawled on my futon reading one of my many mangas from the shelf._

_"Who said you could enter someone's room without their permission?"_

_The Cow shrugged and turned the page of his book. I walked past him to open the door to my balcony and turned around to face the Ox's back,_

_"Get up."_

_"No."_

_"I need to air out my futon, now get up," I growled with both hands on my hips. The Ox gave a small sigh and got up. I gathered my futon in my hands and walked on over to the balcony. I began shaking off the dead skin cells and dust that had accumulated over the past few months._

_"You done?"_

_The voice was close to my ear and I felt his hot breath tickling my skin. I jumped and nearly fell over the balcony had it not for Haru's quick hands._

_"When I get back on my feet, you're dead!" I threatened._

_"Is that so?" I heard him mused, "Then . . . I won't pull you back."_

_"Damn you . . ."I growled, my hands were tired and heavy with trying to maintain my grip on the futon._

_"What soft skin you have . . ." I heard the Cow murmur behind me. I let another series of growls to warn the person behind me, but the threatening sound didn't get across._

_"Let go of me!"_

_"Are you sure that's what you want? Even though we're only on the second floor, it is a long drop," Haru drawled from behind me._

_"Che!"_

_"Come on . . ." Light, feathery kisses were planted a straight line down the middle of my back; directly down my spine._

_"Give in to me, Kyou."_

_That afternoon, the spring cleaning was left for another day._

-x-

**A/N: Sorry for the ubrupt ending. Just wanted to get this out as soon as possible.**


	23. W Is For Wrist

**A/N: Okay, I am back but only for now. The next chapter will have to wait until after finals which will be during the second week of May. Hope you guys can wait until then. Please read and review! Thanks!**

-x-

_What was so important that the Ox had to cancel our meeting? It wasn't as if I had called him to meet me just so his puny head would be ripped off. I mean, we're just eating at a Sukiyaki place!_

_"Damn him . . . And I already ordered enough meat for two. How am I going to finish it all?" I grumbled to myself. I stuffed the cooked meat into my mouth and chewed._

_"Oi," a voice said and a body sat itself in the seat across the table from me. I stopped mid-chew and looked up at the face of Haru._

_"What happened? I thought you weren't coming," I said haughtily._

_"Change of plans. Is this for me?" Haru wondered at the beef pot._

_"No," I glared at the Ox. He sighed,_

_"Well, I can't just not eat." (1)_

_"Then order something else, like Shabu-Shabu," I shrugged, stuffing another piece of meat into my mouth._

_"I don't have money, besides you told me that you were going to treat me to dinner tonight."_

_"Yeah, well you lucked out. This is all mine," I replied waving my chopsticks over the hot pot._

_"So, you're not treating me?" The Ox wondered. I turned my head,_

_"No." I heard him sigh and he suddenly got up. My hand shot out without warning and stopped mid-air. What was I just about to do?_

_I pulled my hand back, accidently brushing against the hot pot._

_"OW! Damn it."_

_"Really now, you always make yourself hurt or vulnerable without even trying," Haru turned back and examined my already red wrist. He waved a waitress over,_

_"Where's the restroom?"_

_"Over there," the woman replied and I felt the Ox pull me up by the arm and led me into the restroom where he ran cold water onto my stinging skin._

_"Does it still burn?" Haru wondered._

_"Huh?" I must've been in my own world thinking about nothing because I didn't hear what the Ox was talking about._

_"Does it hurt?"_

_"No, the cold water helped lessen the pain just a bit. I'll put some ointment on when I get home," I said pulling my hand out of his grasp and examined it._

_"Just be careful next time, alright?" His soft voice, almost caring, kind of confused me._

_"Whatever," I said and we both headed back to the table. When he was about to leave, he took my slightly injured hand and pressed his lips to the pink area,_

_"Remember, the ointment."_

_"Yes, yes."_

_"Good night, Kyou."_

_"Good night."_

-x-

(1) Ootani Shinya says this in the Japanese movie, _Ai No Kotodama_


	24. X Is For Xiphoid Process: Breast Bone

**A/N: Wahh! It's kind of long and drawn out. Well, I guess an inspiration hit me, so I'm updating this about two weeks early. The next chapter will have to wait a while since of finals and the fact that I have to do a little research for the letter Y. Please read and review! Thanks!**

-x-

_"Damn it! Just let me hit you for once!" I growled, my punches kept missing their target. Like Yuki had been training during the hours that I wasn't around him and there wasn't much time missed between us._

_"Is that your way of saying that you'll never beat me as equals?"_

_It was just one of those regular days with me and the rat fighting. Everyone had given up trying to tear us apart, now they watched from the sidelines, silently rooting for their favorite fighter. I know I had the least votes. I just know it._

_A direct, straight kick upwards had my chin snap back painfully and my balance lost. Before I could regain my composure and fire a strike back, another kick aimed right at my chest, sending me flying towards the back wall of the classroom. The desks and chairs scattered at my flying body. Just where was the teacher when I needed him?_

_A painful grunt escaped my lips and a pale hand was extended toward me. I looked up and felt my eyebrows instinctively twitch._

_"I do not need your help," I got up, brushed the invisible dust from my clothing and flinched when I brushed my hands across my chest._

_"Yuki was unfair. You looked really hurt this time. Should I take you to the Nurse's?" the Ox offered. I stared at the dual haired boy,_

_"As if you know your way there. I can go by myself thanks."_

_"But Kyou," Haru started and I glared at him._

_"Look, I appreciate your rare generosity, but shouldn't you be with your precious Yuki and celebrate this wonderful moment of where he beat the stuffing out of the cursed cat?"_

_The Ox cocked his head to the side, a face full of confusion was etched on his features,_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I said he's your precious rat."_

_"That was a long time ago. I have someone else who is more precious to me," the Ox followed me out of the classroom._

_"Oh?" I said to the person trailing behind me, "So who's the pretty boy this time?"_

_"He's not the least bit pretty, nor is he the most popular amongst his peers," the Ox muttered. I couldn't help but feel invisible arrows stab into my sides._

_"Well that's unusual," I said, mentally shaking off this weird feeling, "Do I know him?"_

_"You could say that," the Ox said. I could spot the Nurse's office just a few feet away from me._

_"Does Yuki know him also?" I said, knocking on the door and getting a feminine voice in response._

_"In a way," the Ox replied. I slid the door open and we both walked into the room where the school's nurse sat at her desk. She turned when I sat on the bed in front of her,_

_"So what seems to be the problem this time, Kyou Sohma?"_

_"He had a fight with Yuki again and it seemed like his chest was hurting," Haru answered for me. I threw a glance over at the dual haired boy and sneered,_

_"I don't need someone to speak for me. My mouth works just fine."_

_"I wonder about that," Haru sent a smirk my way._

_"Could you please unbutton your uniform for me please," the nurse said and I reluctantly did so, although quite embarassed. She examined closer and pressed a gloved finger just below my breast bone. I jumped back further on the bed in slight shock and pain._

_"Oi!" I cried. The nurse just looked at me with an exasperated sigh and sat straight up again, turning to her desk,_

_"Just be glad it wasn't shattered or you might've endured even worse pain that what you're feeling at the moment."_

_"Yes . . ." I buttoned up my uniform and flinched a bit as I stood back up. As I turned to leave the room, the nurse spoke up again,_

_"Oh, Kyou Sohma? My name is not 'Oi'. I do have a name you know, it's Natsuki Kohan."_

_-x-_

_"I think she was flirting with you back there. Was that the first time she saw a young man's body?" Haru asked me. The irritation I felt, reached an all-time high and I rounded on my cousin,_

_"How the hell should I know?"_

_The Ox just shrugged and then stared at me pointedly. I stopped,_

_"What is it? Do I have something on me?"_

_"Does it really hurt? Right there?" Haru questioned. I sighed,_

_"Yeah it does, but like Ms. Kohan said, it's nothing that alarming. If I return and place an ice pack on my chest, it will be fine by tomorrow."_

_"Oh? Ms. Kohan now is it? Have she tempted you into using her name?" Haru said with a slight teasing tone._

_"As if!" I said._

_"But it would be nice, you know, Kyou if you'd stop doing things that cause harm to your body." (1)_

_"When have I ever -"_

_"Just now and like many others before this, with Yuki. If you don't stop challenging Yuki like this, who knows what might happen. You could bust a lung with a fractured bone or be put into a coma. It's endless," Haru said. I stared at him,_

_"That's the longest I've ever heard you talk, but I can't stop until I've beaten Yuki."_

_"Why?"_

_"You don't have to know. It's my problem, it's my business and if I have to harm my body as you say I am, then I'm willing to do it," I said, forming a fist at my side._

_"Sometimes, I don't know why I worry about you, kitten," Haru said._

_"Who said that you have to - Oi! Just what do you think you're doing?" I cried when I looked down to see the Ox's hands fumbling with the front of my uniform, having already unbuttoned the two top ones._

_"Just a kiss, that'll be fine right?" Haru said with an innocent look._

_"Who said it will be?" I said, my fists itching to put the Ox in his spot._

_"Don't worry, a light kiss that will ebb the pain from your chest . . ." The Ox whispered. I looked away,_

_"Don't go all sappy with me." I trembled with a slight shiver when I felt the other's lips upon my heated skin and he drew back, chuckling just a little._

_"What?"_

_"You're so cute."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Now don't let anyone else touch you and remember, put an ice pack there when you get home. I'll have a little talk with Yuki about harming you," Haru stated as he started walking down the hall._

_"You're not the boss of me!" I cried at his retreating back, but he just gave a backwards wave and turned the corner. I fumed, just my luck. I still haven't found who Haru's new precious toy was._

_"Next time," I finalized. "I still have next time to ask him."_

-x-

(1) It's something that my Mom said to me one day and it surprised me to have suddenly sprung that on me. But I guess after looking back on my life, she was kind of right . . . Heh.


	25. Y Is For Y:Ligament

**A/N: Here's the second to the last letter! Sorry that it's so short! But it's a little lime, forgive me if you don't find it a cup of your tea. Please read and review! Thanks!**

-x-

_It had been so long since we've been in this intimate position. We were always constantly fighting and when such lusts and desires do come up, I would push them away, denying myself that I deserve such attention, such love._

_But this time, I was tired. I needed the sensual touches, kisses and words to keep me alive._

_"Haru."_

_The Ox looks up from my navel with a questioning gaze upon his face, "Do you want to stop?"_

_I glared, "Stop and I will make sure that you'll never see the light of day again."_

_Haru smiles at me wickedly and continues his trail of butterfly kisses downward and a strangled gasp wrenched from my lips when I felt the Ox's own ones on the sensitive juncture where pelvis meets my inner thighs. I heard him chuckle, the same one whenever he would find something interesting._

_I felt myself blush up to my ears, his lips never stop nipping and pulling on the stretch of skin laid out before him._

_"Such a pretty color," I heard him finally say. I got up, slightly curious and looked. There, just where my inner thighs started, was a bright red hicky._

_"You damn Ox! Who said you could place one there!"_

_"Well, you said to never mark your neck anymore, afraid that other classmates will see it. So, I thought this would be a better place and it's out of public view. Isn't that all that matters, huh kitten?"_

_I puffed my cheeks and grumbled under my breath, "Fine."_

_Haru smiles that cheshire smirk and lunged forward, while I held on for the ride._


	26. Z Is For Zygomatic Bone: Cheek Bone

**A/N: Hello my readers! Like the title of this collection of Haru/Kyou stories, there will be 26 little short stories. However, I have an idea to include nine bonus chapters capturing nine different places that Haru has not yet explored on our little fiesty kitten's body. So, leave your opinions in the review box if you'd like me to add those pieces to the collection. Please read and review! Thanks!**

**-x-**

_It was August 15, 2011. But I didn't feel any different from the moment I went to sleep last night till the moment I woke up and went down for breakfast. Weren't you suppose to feel different on your date of birth? It was a mystery. Why do we even celebrate birthdays if there was no significant change in the first place?_

_"Happy Birthday, Kyou-kun!"_

_I looked up from my meal to see the smiling brunette. But I guess my face wasn't a thankful one, because the rat had to remark,_

_"I think you have a little something on your face, stupid cat. Go to the restroom and wash it off."_

_I almost snapped my chopsticks. I automatically understood what he had meant._

_"You know what? You should be thankful today wasn't your birthday or else I'd give you a knuckle sandwich to your face as my present to you," I growled._

_"Heh," the rat scoffed. I was ready to pummel him to the ground when the door to the backyard behind me, broke apart and two arms wound itself around my waist and gave me a bone-crushing hug._

_"K-K-Kagura . . ." I gasped. I could barely breath._

_"Happy Birthday, my Kyou!" she said snuggling up from behind me. I could see the stunned look on Tohru's face, a smile on Shigure's face and a smirk on that damn rat's one. I tried prying the fingers off around my waist. It was most difficult, but when I did, I lept over the table, snatched my backpack and headed out of the door._

_I ran and ran like my life depended on it, and it probably did. I heard pounding footsteps gaining closer and closer behind me. I clenched my eyes and pumped my legs faster. But because I had my eyes clenched tightly close, I didn't realize someone had walked into my path. I collided hard against the person, shocking me. I fell on my backside hard, my eyes shot open and saw who I had bumped into._

_"Damn," I cursed. I heard Kagura shouting my name not far away and I scrambled up to my feet, disregarding the angry person standing in front of me and looked for an escape. I began heading to my left when the person's hand took ahold of my right upperarm. I gave a glare to the person,_

_"What do you think you're doing?"_

_"Don't think I'll let you off after having bumped into me. Where's my apology, kitten?"_

_"I don't have time for your games, Haru. I need to get away now!" I growled and tried to shake the hold that the Ox had over me, but he only gripped me harder._

_"I guess Kagura got to you first than I did," I heard the Ox sigh. I finally got my arm out of his grip and started to run off, but Haru pulled me to the side and away from the main road. I opened my mouth to yell at him but Kagur'a screaming, shut me up. We both quieted, listening as Kagura stopped about a few feet away, calling my name before she continued running down the straight path._

_"She almost got me," I whispered, leaning back against the wall and a hand to my chest. Then I realized that Haru was hovering over me, a hand next to my head, bracing his body from pressing up against mine._

_"So, are you going to apologize and thank me now?" Haru smirked down at me._

_"Why should I even do both of those things?" I grumbled, looking away from his face._

_"Because, it's what you should do when you bump into someone and when someone helps you. Just because it's your birthday, doesn't mean that you should act all snobby and have people treat you like you're king, even though it's only for a day."_

_"I'm not acting snobby!" I shouted. Haru chuckled,_

_"Right, that's how you really are."_

_I was tempted to hit him where the sun don't shine, the place right between the legs. I knew that place would hurt. A small smirk worked up on my lips,_

_"You're right. That's how I am!"_

_I raised my knee up between his spread legs, but before I could hit my target, he jumped back._

_"Oops, wouldn't want an accident to happen now would we?" He smiled. I bit the inside of my cheeks after my failed attempt, but then because I had failed, I was free from his grasp._

_"Heh!" I replied with victory, but because I was busy with celebrating, that I didn't realize that the Ox's hand was reaching up to my face. I jerked back, but Haru held fast, gripping my shoulder._

_"Don't get your hopes up, my kitten. Do you think I'll let you leave without receiving my greets and present?"_

_I looked up at Haru with a raised eyebrow, "You . . . Giving me presents? In what century?"_

_"How about starting this century?" And Haru leaned forward, placing a kiss upon my left cheek,_

_"Happy Birthday, kitten."_

**-x-**

**A/N: Haha! Sorry about the early update! I was too excited to bring this out to you. I think this is the first time that I ever updated within a span of three days after the previous one. I hope you like it.**


	27. Bonus Chapter 1: Knuckle

**A/N: This will be the first of nine bonus chapters I'm going to present to you. Although this wasn't the planned first chapter I had, but due to some misplacement, I can't find my purple notebook with the chapter inside it as of this moment. So I guess you'll have to make do with this. Might as well start out strong, right? Oh and before I forget, this happened before Tohru came into their lives. Please read and review! Thanks!**

-x-

_"So I heard that your dad doesn't see you as his biological son and that your mom killed herself because she hated you so much that she couldn't even stand to see your face anymore."_

_I heard that response a million times and every single time, it never fails to send me into a raging frenzy. I threw a punch at the person laughing and whose eyes were glinting with mischief. He stumbled back, being caught off guard for just a moment and then his two backup dancers pounced up on me, laying hits after hits into my ribcage and stomach. The leader finally stands up, wiping a trail of blood from the corner of his mouth, face red and eyes wild._

_"You stupid f-er! You think you can get away with provoking me with that weak punch of yours?" He right hooked me then left. While he delivered his hard punches to my face, I could hear my neck snapping. I felt myself stumble back when his two croonies let go of me. I wanted so badly to knock them out or probably push them to the point where I might be arrested for murder._

_I let out a low growl, fists clenched. I was ready and I didn't care if I ended up in the hospital after this. I charged, raising my fist and bringing it down on the leader's cheek, but in the next second, I was tackled from the side. I collided with a couple of wooden desks until I laid sprawled on the dirty marble floor. One of them jumped on top of me, straddling my waist, holding me down and delivered successful blows to my face, leaving me with a bruised eye and a busted lip. I retaliated back. There was no way I was going to let someone so weak prevail over me._

_I punched the guy on top of me so hard in his face, that I flinched when his tooth chipped my knuckle. He sat screaming on top of me, hands to his mouth, bringing back bits of broken teeth. He looked out of commission, unable to continue with the fight, so I kicked him off me and then the other croonie lunged forward, his hands around my throat. I gasped for breath, my hands clawing at the fingers that was pressed hard against my windpipe. For a split second I wondered where my fellow classmates were or even the teachers. They were always missing when things got exciting around here._

_I felt myself starting to black out. I faintly heard the sounds of squeaking shoes and then a loud grunt before the boy holding me hostage by the throat, was wrenched away and flung to the other side of the room. I looked to the person who saved me. The body beneath the clothes looked strikingly familiar, but because of the blotchiness in my vision and the lack of oxygen in my brain, I could not figure out just who my savior was. Then the boy spoke up and from the voice, I knew. Beacause it was him, that I allowed my body to succumb to the heaviness that engulfed me._

_-x-_

_When I came to, I was in the Nurse's office with Kazuma sitting next to me. He looked exhausted, disappointed, sympathetic, and sad._

_"Didn't you promise me that you wouldn't get into any more fights? I thought I would hold you to that, but I guess I was wrong. You can never stop, can you?" The way the words struck my heart, blow after blow, made me angry._

_"You wouldn't know! How would you even know how I feel? I tried to hold back, but I can't seem to let it go! Damn it," I said, my voice cracking and warm tears streamed down my face. I turned away from Kazuma and tried to stare out the window, but the sight of a beautiful blue sky, just seemed to make it worse._

_"Kyou."_

_I closed my eyes from the world. I was so disappointed in myself for letting Kazuma down. I didn't want to, but what other choice did I have? I didn't want to hear what I already knew from the bottom of my heart, that my parents never wanted me, never once loved me._

_"You know what, life is full of ups and downs, so suck it up and just move on. If a small talk of your mom and dad makes you this pathetic, then it really comes to show that you're nothing but a weak boy hiding behind a tough facade and can't back up the image he placed for himself."_

_"Shut up, stupid cow. What do you know? Your parents still love you, even though they don't particularly care about what you do now and then, but it's still much more than what I have. So what makes you think you can even talk down to me like that?" I shouted._

_"You stupid cat! Do I need to add more to your injuries to make you come to your senses? You don't need your parents! You have friends around you that care for you and if you weren't so stubborn in the head, you would know that you can at least let us help you." I watched as the Ox crossed the room to where the window was. He looked down at me with a somber expression on his face, whereas I was looking up at him with a glare. He dropped to his knees suddenly, shocking both Kazuma and I. He took my bandaged hand from on top of the covers and brought it to his lips, kissing the clothed knuckles,_

_"You could always call on me and I'll be there to help you through it all. You don't have to go through this alone."_

_I was miffed by the Ox's caring attitude and so was Kazuma._

_"St-Stupid Ox! Don't you know how sappy you sound just now?" I jerked my hand from his grasp and turned away, catching a glimpse of a small smile from Kazuma._

_"Sappy?" Haru exploded and Black Haru emerged, flicking me off, "Well you look like a weak kitten right about now!"_

_"What?" I snapped, ready to get myself in a combative formation, but Kazuma with his calm and collective words of the wise, forced Black Haru to calm down and then turned to scold me for getting riled up. I scoffed, but hearing Haru's words lessened the burden on my shoulders. He was right, I did have people who love me for me, and one of them's the idiot right beside me._


	28. Bonus Chapter 2: Toes

**A/N: I finally found my first bonus chapter that I was planning to put up, but it wasn't in the place that I thought it would be. Instead it was in another notebook. Darn. Oh well, since I found it, might as well show it to you. Please read and review! Thanks!**

-x-

"_So cute!__"__ Tohru giggled. I growled under my breath._

"_There's no need to be difficult about it, orange top. Tohru was honest,__"__ the Yankee scolded me._

"_Yeah, well I was honest too. Is that a crime with me?__"__ I snapped. I growled even deeper when Hanajima or Electric Girl smirked at me as Tohru let out another giggle._

"_Oops . . .__"__ a deep monotone voice reached my ears. I quickly looked down at my feet to see that the nail polish had slipped and a tiny part of my skin was now colored in orange._

"_Teme . . .__"__ I sneered, wanting to snatch my foot back, but the Ox held on tight,_

"_You were moving too much so there was no way I could have avoided it.__"_

"_I hate this. I didn't want to be here in the first place,__"__ I grumbled seeing my reflection in the mirror; my short orange hair tied up into two ponytails that stood up as if defying gravity._

"_Well, suck it up. You lost and this is what you get,__"__ the Yankee said with a huff._

_-x-_

**Flashback**

"One more round!" I slammed my hands on the classroom table. It was lunch break and Tohru suggested that we play Rich Man, Poor Man.

"You're just a sore loser, orange. Just accept your defeat," the blonde Yankee cackled at me.

"Never! Now play me again!" I demanded.

"Shut up, stupid cat. You're so stubborn, it's not becoming. Fine, I'll play you so you better stop shouting," the rat said. I scoffed,

"So you're saying that I embarrass you? Don't make me laugh!"

Yuki seemed to laugh at that, avoiding a fist aiming at him, "You get riled up so easily and your fighting is always the same, making it too predictable."

He easily dodged my punches as if they were nothing and swiftly kicking me in the stomach. I stumbled back,

"Che."

"So . . ." Yuki stood hovering over me, a victory smile on his face, "have you cooled off enough to finally play a round of cards with me?"

I didn't answer, I was too busy sulking over my fight with him. The damn rat took my silence as my answer and said,

"Good. If I win, Uotani-san, can do whatever she wants with you."

"If I win . . ." I said, looking up at the rat and before I could say my part of the bet, he cut in smugly,

"That'll be a big IF."

"Shut up! If I win, then you . . ." I thought and smiled wickedly, "you have to spend a weekend with your brother."

**End of Flashback**

_The smell of the acetone brought me back from my musings._

"_There, it's gone princess,__"__ the Ox teased._

"_I'm not a princess,__"__ I gruffed, sitting with my pant legs folded up to mid calf and the Ox returning to his duty of painting the rest of my toenails._

"_Well, you're acting like a snobby one. Stay still so Hatsuharu-san can finish putting color on your feet. We promised Shigure-san we'd take a picture after we're done,__"__ the blonde Yankee said._

___"__What?__"__ I shouted at the last line and felt wet liquid over my toes. I snapped, scrambling to get up from my sitting position on the floor of Tohru's room,_

"_To hell with this! Stop trying to fix it, stupid Ox because I'm removing it!__"_

"_But it's almost done. One more nail and they can work on your face,__"__ Haru replied calmly at me, pushing me back down on the ground. I glared at him,_

"_My face is perfect the way it is. I'm not so sure about yours when I'm through with you.__"_

"_Is that a promise?__"__ I wasn't sure where the Ox was going with that, but nevertheless, I huffed and crossed my arms about my chest as I sat still while Haru removed the paint that had spilled over my toes and finished the last of the nails. When he was finished, he took my foot and kissed my painted toes,_

"_You're beautiful. Orange does suit you.__"_

_I noticed that the three other people in the room were stiff as a board and staring with open mouths at us._

"_Uh . . .__"__ the brunette spoke. Saki . . . Hanajima . . . Electric girl . . . stared with no response and the Yankee . . . she always had something to say . . ._

"_That's gross.__"_

_An invisible bulging vein throbbed, __"__You stupid cow!__"_

_In the end, I was dolled up in drag as if to get ready for the drag parade for the yearly Pride festival. A snap or two from the flashing camera, and Tohru walked away from the room, probably showing the dog the picture while laughing it up. Just the thought of the dog showing it to his two best friends almost had my stomach churning in horror. Then just as the nervousness set it, anger bubbled up from out of nowhere as the thought of the news traveling to Akito also._

"_Don't worry, you look pretty,__"__ the Ox assured me. I twitched. In what universe?_

"_Oh yeah, why are you here? Don't tell me you followed the damn rat because you wanted to see me like this?__"__ I said._

"_BINGO.__"_

"_You sneaky cow!__"__ I shouted._

"_Please, kitten. Call me Haru. I'm not sure what I did for you to call me all those derogatory names, but I'm not like my first love,__"__ the Ox said._

"_I don't care if you're his first, second or third love, it still doesn't change the fact that I hate you.__"_

"_I'm sorry you feel that way, kitten, because I like you.__"_

"_Such a shameless mouth you have!__"__ I took a step forward, fists at my side but the Ox was still smiling as if he said nothing wrong, like it was natural._

"_All the better to confess to you with, my kitten,__"__ Haru said cheekily._

"_Oh my . . .__"__ the voice of the novelist spoke up. Both Haru and I turned to the doorway of Tohru's room to see the dog standing there with the damn rat and Tohru herself._

"_What?__"__ I snapped._

"_You still look ugly even as a girl.__"__ Yuki had to comment._

"_Why does everything you say make me want to bash your teeth in?__"__ I growled. A flash came out of nowhere, and it almost blinded me._

"_That dominating scowl will blow the girls away at your school. Maybe it'll be my muse for the next novel I'm going to write,__"__ Shigure sang. I jumped at the dog, who in turn dodged me and fled down the hallways. I ran after him too. There was no way those pictures were going to leave the house. Not on my life._

_"Get back here, Shigure!"_


	29. Bonus Chapter 3: Elbow

**A/N: This is before Tohru and it's a lot of dialogue, sorry about that! Please read and review! Thanks!**

-x-

_"That's all for class today!" Kazuma announced after our first few lessons of martial arts. I smiled happily and wiped away the beads of sweat from my forehead when a shoulder bumped into me harshly and deliberately. It was the rat. I let a scowl appear on my face. I had almost forgotten that a few of the zodiac host was in the same martial arts class as I was, and my all-time rival was in it too. The rat looked at my face for a while, never saying anything and then, with a turn of his heel after grabbing his towel off the rack, he continued out of the dojo. Every single time, just a look at the princely rat, never fails to rub me the wrong way._

_I headed into the shower room after that, hoping to wash away the rat's disgusting touch from my shoulder. Minutes later, after toweling myself off, I exited the room and immediately spotted the Ox Zodiac host waiting. I raised an eyebrow,_

_"Weren't you supposed to walk home with Kagura?"_

_"No," the Ox answered me. I looked at my cousin to figure out why he was doing this and why he wasn't accompanying his other cousin home, when everyone knew full well that the Ox had trouble - I gasped at the sudden thought,_

_"Don't tell me . . . that you expect me to take you all the way to the Sohma Estate? Look, I know I helped you a couple of times during school, but you have to learn to find your way back yourself."_

_"Don't you ever think that maybe I like being around you, cat?" His words left me confused and curiosity got the better of me,_

_"Since when? Nobody has ever liked me! Why should anyone even start now?"_

_"Not everyone hates the same thing. Look at Kazuma-shishou, if he hated you, why would he adopt you in the first place? Also, there are other people who likes the things that other people claim to hate. It's the same way with me in liking you, the cursed cat. I'm pretty sure that if you lose the tough guy - feel some sympathy for me - act, then many people will start to befriend you," Haru lectured me._

_"It's not an act, stupid cow!" I shot back, walking away from my cousin and outside. I needed some air, the conversation was just as suffocating as it was annoying._

_"If it's not an act, then why won't you let anyone close to you? Are you afraid that they'll abandon you like your parents did?" Haru landed on his behind, his jaw stinging from the hard impact of my fist. I breathed heavily, angry at the Ox._

_"Shut up," I growled and picked up my bike from its place by the wall just outside of the dojo house. I heard the cow picking himself up and speaking, hints of smugness were laced in the words,_

_"Looks like I hit a nerve there, kitten. Am I correct? Are you afraid?"_

_I looked at the Ox square in the eye and scoffed, "If your parents were insulted, I'm pretty sure you'll punch the other guy out too." I kicked the stand before I pedaled away. The cow was at my side in an instant, it was hard to bike over gravel._

_"Sorry, Kyou. I just got irritated knowing that you won't accept my friendship. I don't want you to walk alone in this cruel world."_

_I was so surprised by the Ox's words, that I failed to notice that there was a small pond in front of me. The tire hit the ledge of the pond and I was flung forward into the water. I was dripping wet and a lilypad was perched on top of my matted orange hair when I resurfaced. My cheeks were flushed pink in embarrassment. I moved to get out of the water, when a pain shot up my left arm._

_"You're hurt, kitten," the cow said. I cradled my left elbow as I stepped out of the pond,_

_"Great deduction, stupid Ox."_

_"Let's get back to the house and patch you up and maybe we can get Hatori to come out here and see if you need any other treatment in case of a broken bone," the Ox began leading me back to the house and Kazuma just sighed at the sight,_

_"Looks like you forgot the elbowpads and helmet it seems, did you fall into the pond?"_

_"Isn't that obvious?" I grumbled. Kazuma reached forward and plucked the lilypad off my head,_

_"It's hard not to when you have this as evidence."_

_I pouted and sat on one of the stools available. Minutes later, Hatori arrived and inspected my elbow,_

_"It's not that terrible, only a sprain. I suggest that you take off two weeks of training in order to keep your elbow from being worse than it is."_

_"That's not possible! I have to train to be better than that damn rat!" I shouted. Both Kazuma and Hatori looked at me as if ready to scold me._

_"I'll train harder for the both of us and surpass Yuki." I knew that Haru didn't mean any harm by those words, but I couldn't help but lash out at him,_

_"You'll be the one to surpass the stupid rat? No! No will surpass him except for me!"_

_"Look, I want to defeat him as much as you do, so if I were to train twice as hard, then it'll be like hitting two birds with one stone." Haru reasoned with me. But as stubborn as I was . . ._

_"No way. There is no way that I'm going to let you take all the glory," I replied with my arms crossed about my chest and I flinched at the sudden pain running up my arm. I had forgotten about my sprained elbow._

_"Just listen to the doctor and I'll train for the both of us," Haru stated jabbing a thumb at himself._

_I looked down at my injured arm, "You better defeat that rat good."_

_"No worries," Haru said, picking up my sprained arm and kissed my elbow, "Just get yourself better and I'll tell you all about his defeat."_


	30. Bonus Chapter 4: Eyelid

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for a month, I've had computer problems, studying for a certification exam, signing up for fall classes, and just taking a break on the personality forums. Forgive me, this chapter might be long though, I hope it won't bore you. Please read and review! Thanks!**

-x-

_It was one of those days where Mom and Dad had those fights about me. It wasn't those fights where one parent defended their kid from the other. No, it was one of those fights where the parents blamed each other for the creation of the child. I was now on my way to the Sohma Estate, my mom told me to go there, not for my protection, but for theirs. It was the sad truth that I had to get over._

_I dreaded arriving there, just being in the same room as Akito and the other cursed zodiacs made my skin crawl. I stopped before the gate to the Estate and hesitated a bit before raising my fist to knock. But before I could, a child-like voice appeared out of nowhere. I jumped back in alarm and swished my head from side to side, hoping to catch whoever made that sound, but no one was beside me or in the back of me. Due to my weird and jerky movements, a boysish giggle was heard and then a voice,_

_"Up here, cat."_

_I looked up to see a blond-haired kid who looked like he was five sitting on a branch of a tree just on the other side of the gate. If I remembered back to the first meeting, he was the rabbit zodiac._

_"Did Akito get the message about my arrival already?" I shifted my eyes away from the brown-eyed blonde._

_"Yeah," I heard the boy grunt after leaping from the branch and appeared in front of me at the gate, "he said for me to invite you in. Oh, just a warning, he doesn't want you to greet him. He said something about not wanting the dirty curse rubbing off on him."_

_I gritted my teeth at the words, "If he said that, then why are you here greeting me? I'm sure you don't want the curse to rub off on you too."_

_"True, but I have to endure it because Akito commands me so."_

_"Then scram," I said walking past the usagi._

_"But do you even know your way to Hatsuharu's room? You're going to be roomed there," the usagi said and I stopped in my tracks._

_"Excuse me?" I turned around to look at the blonde. Was he saying that I had to room with the bipolar Ox who made it known on the first day that I disgust him?_

_"You're going to stay in Haru's room while your parents have calmed down," he repeated._

_"Did he consent to this?" I wondered._

_"Who?" the blonde cocked his head to the side and then lit up, "Oh! You mean Haru? Oh . . . yeah he knows. He's preparing his room to make space for you right now."_

_I followed the usagi inside the house albiet reluctantly. We turned many corners, passed many rooms before we stopped._

_"Here we are," the boy spoke with a smile and slid open the shoji doors and excusing himself inside. I stood out in the hall, taking everything in, from the situation at home and from the unusual agreement from the Sohma head. I looked up when I heard the soft patter of footsteps on wood and saw Akito not far from where I stood with his right-hand man. He took a glance at me, a sneer etched on his face and turned to the man beside him and said something before leaving. The man however, walked toward me and stopped,_

_"Dinner will be ready soon. Get the daily schedule from Hatsuharu. Don't be late."_

_"Got it," I said just as an irritated voice from inside the room beckoned me in._

_"Be nice to the kitty," the usagi giggled before leaving me alone with the Ox._

_"Your bed is there," the Ox pointed to the corner of the room where what looked like a cat bed was place. It was much too cramped there with the bookcase on one side and the door on the other. But that was not the reason why I was getting angry._

_"What are you trying to say?" I growled._

_"Look," Haru sighed, "none of us wanted you to come here and stink up the place. We were afraid that if you were outside, you would risk our exposure. So you either get the little hospitality we give you or you can sleep out in the cold hallway. Your call, cat."_

_I glared at the deadpan look on the Ox's face and turned my back to him and spoke shakily,_

_"You can all take back the hospitality that you willingly gave to me because you didn't trust me. There's just no way that I can sleep here when I'm being treated like this!"_

_I left the Estate and thankfully, no one followed after me._

_-x-_

_It was minutes later, that I was walking halfway home when Mother Nature decided to drop in on me. Everyone knew of my condition when a storm was brewing. All my energy was zapped from me._

_"A spare futon would've been it, they only took me in to mock me and humiliate me," I grumbled in the rain. When I finally reached my house, I was soaked to the bone. The lights to the house were off and I continued to press the doorbell, hoping that one of my parents would take the time to get up and let me inside. Countless presses later, I felt my eyes closed from exhaustion._

_I didn't know how long I was unconscious because when I came to, I was in a slightly familiar room._

_"Why am I here?" I whispered to myself, not expecting someone to respond to my question._

_"You fainted."_

_I was slightly shocked even though I already knew that the Ox would be there considering it was his room that I was taking refuge in._

_"Did you follow me?" I asked. The cow only looked at me,_

_"I did."_

_"Why?" I said._

_"Because . . ." the Ox hesitated, "We knew that you parents wouldn't be there."_

_"What do you mean you knew? Why wouldn't they be there?"_

_"Your mom . . . is dead. Your dad, he went back to his hometown. The house is being sold. That's why you're here now," Haru said._

_"That's not possible . . ."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_The apology was out of the blue and it sparked some anger within me, "Why are you sorry? For the cursed cat? Is this some prank by Akito's orders?"_

_The Ox stood up from where he sat and crossed the space to where I sat on his bed and looked down at me,_

_"Is it so hard to believe that maybe what I'm feeling about your situation isn't being controlled by Akito? We are all entitled to our own opinions and feelings. Right now, I'm disregarding the fact that you're the cursed cat and see you as just another person."_

_"I don't need your pity words!" I found myself tearing at the fact that both of my parents had left me to fend for myself. Even though I hated their looks and actions towards me, deep down they were still the ones who raised me._

_I was too busy wallowing in my sorow, that I failed to realize that Haru was now wiping my tears away with his thumb. It wasn't until a kiss was placed upon my eyelid that I realized how close our bodies were._

_"Wh-What was that for, you-you perverted cow!" I stuttered, scrambling back up against the headboard._

_"I was doing what a mother would've done to her child if they were crying. I thought maybe it'll comfort you somehow. Look, why don't you get some more rest and I'll come back with porridge . . ." When he turned to leave, my hand reached out to grab at the back of his shirt. I didn't know what prompt me to make him stay, it surprised me._

_"S-Sorry . . ." I said and let go of his shirt._

_"I'll hurry back," Haru said and left the room. I laid back against the pillows and pulled the covers up to my chin, blush decorated my cheeks knowing full well that I was beginning to see the Ox as being a mother figure in my life._


	31. Bonus Chapter 5: Stomach

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I had written a draft for this chapter long ago and forgotten where I had placed it. Finally found it and thought I'd type it up and upload it. Please read and review! Thanks!**

-x-

_I didn't like this. I couldn't find one reason why I had chosen Theater as one of my electives for graduation. But I believe that the Ox played some part in it. He looks so smug, sitting across from me as the whole cast gathered around in a circle discussing our first project performance of Shakespeare's play, "A Midsummer's Night Dream".(1)_

_"I believe you all have your lines memorized? Tonight's the night where the magic happens!" my Drama teacher replied with enthusiasm. I rolled my eyes,_

_"You have no idea."_

_There could be many things happening tonight. "Magical" things as my teacher would put it. For instance, a girl falls and trips onto the Ox. He goes poof and in place there stands a real live Ox. In a millisecond our secrets blown and Hatori is forced to come down here and take care of the problem by erasing their memories. Then there's this other scenario where everyone believes that it's just the plain old switcheroo with the floorboards and the Ox. But we all know that a theater stage wasn't built like that._

_"Kyou! Mr. Sohma! Did you hear me?"_

_I looked up sharply to see everyone looking at me._

_"What?" I huffed, crossing my arms about my chest and blew the uneasiness off._

_"Sorry, teacher. Kyou has mice on the brain," the Ox explained. I let my irritation show, but the latter disregarded it._

_'__**Mice on the brain? Is the Ox stupid? What kind of saying is that?**__'_

_"I see," the teacher said. I scoffed in my head. There was no way that she understood what the cow meant. Not even close._

_"Well, that's it for the meeting. I hope to see you all here for the play tonight. Remember, be here at exactly 6PM to get into hair and make-up. And last but not least, let's make this production a big hit!" the teacher exclaimed. I sighed, she was way too energetic about way too many things._

_-x-_

_"Are you nervous?" Haru asked me. I turned slightly to look at the Ox,_

_"Are you happy that you're getting control over me?"_

_"Should I?" Haru wondered at me._

_"Look!" I shouted, "You're enjoying this aren't you?"_

_"It's just a character, Kyou. Why are you so riled up over that?"_

_"Shut up!" I snapped, "I wanted to be the King and you to be the damn King's joker!"_

_"You're not the joker. You're playing Puck. Did you not read the play? He's the King's fairy, Kyou." Haru said._

_"If you look at all of my parts on here, they're all about pranking people! If that's not a joker, then I don't know what is!" I shouted._

_"You stupid cat, I can practically hear you from the other end of the hall," an icy tone seethed._

_"Yuki," Haru greeted, sidling up to the student council president and his first love._

_"Are you ashamed? Is that it?" I sneered and saw the rat narrowing his eyes at me._

_"I suggest you be on your best behavior while in school. I don't want you to shame me or the Sohma name by your atrocious behavior."_

_"Shame?" I choked. The rat was evil and he loved his control over the weak, especially me. He saw me as a threat, there was no other reason than that._

_"You're the one shaming us by putting down your cousin and older brother!" I said and I knew by the Ox's concerned face that I had stepped over the line._

_"You don't know nothing, cat," and Yuki turned around with the Ox following him._

_"Stupid! Stupid!" I slapped my cheek, blaming myself as I walked the opposite of where I had come._

_-x-_

_It was later at exactly 6PM, that I reported to the dressing room where I began getting my make-up done and started on my costume change. In my mind as I sat in my chair in front of a big mirror, I thought about what happened earlier in the day. I felt bad for the words that had spilled from my lips, but at the same time, I couldn't help but feel giddy that I finally one-up on the rat._

"Did something good happen?" asked one of my male classmates who was dabbing some make-up concealer on my face. Usually the job belonged to the females, but because of my curse, I had to make some safety precautions.

_"It's nothing," I scowled._

_"Sorry, it's just at that moment, you looked approachable . . . normal perhaps," the boy commented._

_"I am normal!" I snapped and the boy scurried off. I scoffed in annoyance when I decided to finish off where the boy had stopped and groaned when I failed to zip my costume up._

_"You know . . ." a voice monotone and then a pair of hands replaced mine on the zipper, "That boy is right. If you loosen up a little, then maybe you'll be as popular as Yuki."_

_"I don't need words from you, Haru," I said, standing up when the other was finished._

_"Yuki's here to cheer you on, as well as Shigure-sensei, Hatori-san and Kagura."_

_I whipped my head around when the Ox mentioned that Kagura had come also._

_"Don't worry, kitten. Hatori has her on a leash," Haru assured me. I sighed,_

_"He should get a leash for the dog too. Who knows what might happen in an audience mostly filled with the female gender?"_

_"You're right," Haru chuckled lightly._

_"In your places!" I heard our teacher shout and then shuffles of feet hurrying were heard all around me. I looked up just in time to see the Ox placing two fingers to his lips and then placed them on my clothed belly._

_"Suck in your stomach, kitten. Puck doesn't have a lump there."_

_I threw a punch at the Ox, but he was already going on ahead and in to position. He called back to me with a wave of an arm,_

_"Break a leg, Kyou."_

_-x-_

_**(1) I decided to use this Shakespeare play rather than "Romeo & Juliet" which was too overly used.**_


	32. Bonus Chapter 6: Calves

_**A/N: Sorry everyone. It has been a long while since I've updated a new chapter on here. As you can see, I was busy updating another Collection fanfic. Well, there will be three more chapters after this and then it'll be complete. Are you looking forward to it? Please read and review! Thanks!**_

-x-

_"GO!"_

_Three students dived into the water and began to out-compete their two other classmates. While the dry students all cheered for their favorite student. The teacher stood there as he watched every stroke, every turn of the head, and if they had practiced the way he had taught them. One particular student was sat up against the wall, in his shorts, and staring at the pool. A tiring sigh escaped his lips._

_"Kyou Sohma! Shane Jenkins! (1) Sami Finly! (2) You three are up next!" the teacher shouted with a whistle. Kyou got up and watched as his two other competitors walked forth. He surveyed the boy who was pulling his hair into a bun before securing it under his swimmer's cap. The girl did some stretches before positioning herself at the edge of the pool. Kyou reluctantly headed to stand at the edge also. They all waited for the whistle and the signal to go._

_The whistle blew, "GO!"_

_Kyou dived into the water and began stroking his way to the other side of the pool, taking a couple of breaths here and there. He quickly peeked from the water to gauge where his other two classmates where. Shane was about the same pace as he was, but the girl was far ahead, already taking the lap going back to where they had come from. So he pushed himself harder and turned around in the water, using his legs against the wall of the pool as a starting push and began making his way back to the starting line._

_With a last push, he was finally head-to-head with the girl and they began competing for the win. But suddenly, the last push, exhausted his leg, thus making his calves cramp up. Curling within himself, Kyou grabbed his leg in pain. He watched the girl win as he began to sink underwater._

_Kyou tried to uncramp his leg and hoped that he would get into second place, but it was no good. He had to get out of the water quickly. He could not move without his leg shooting pain through his whole body. A crash of water was heard and he looked to see someone swimming towards him. When the figure came close, he opened his mouth to shout at the annoying person, but got a lungful of water instead._

_The figure finally reached the sinking teen and pulled both of them up and out of the water. The teacher and fellow students all helped him bring the coughing cat onto solid ground._

_"Looks like he doesn't need any mouth-to-mouth after all . . ." the person said. Kyou narrowed his eyes at his savior,_

_"I wasn't drowning. I was cramping, you stupid Ox."_

_"Same difference," Haru monotone, "You were sinking."_

_"Are you all right, Mr. Sohma?" the teacher asked, kneeling next to the cat. Kyou nodded and winced at his cramped leg,_

_"I'll be fine."_

_The teacher stood up and whistled, "Then we'll continue with the class."_

_The class left to get ready while Haru stayed back. He looked down at the cat and knelt down, his hands on the cat's calf._

_"What are you doing?" Kyou asked the Ox as the other began massaging his legs._

_"Loosening the muscles in your legs."_

_"It'll loosen when it's ready. Since my part is done, I can sit back for the rest of the class period," Kyou said._

_"But I want to make sure that you're okay," Haru mumbled, his hands kneading and massaging the tense muscles away._

_"I am okay! I just need to rest, that's all," Kyou said, trying to push the Ox's hands away. But Haru didn't believe it and sat down, plopping the leg across his lap._

_"Hey!" Kyou hissed._

_"Quiet, you said you want to relax, then relax," Haru said._

_"Fine, but will you hurry up? Our voyeurs might get the wrong idea . . ." Kyou muttered. Haru looked up just in time to see the voyeurs turning away,_

_"Let them think, they already know that we're cousins."_

_"Still . . ." Kyou said and trailed off. Haru looked at the cat before leaning down and placing a kiss on the smooth calf, seeing a shocked look upon the teen's face,_

_"This is a good luck's kiss to make sure that you'll never cramp up ever again."_

_"Stupid!"_

_The voyeurs all smiled and giggled at the cousinly bond while Kyou flushed with embarrassment. It definitely was not a good start to the new school year._

-x-

**(1) Shane Jenkins is one of my original characters from my original novel, "The Familiar Face".**

**(2) Sami Finly is one of my original characters from my original novel, "Inches Of Solace".**


	33. Bonus Chapter 7: Collar Bone

**A/N: It's been far too long hasn't it? Sorry to all my readers. I had completely dropped my anime fanfiction life and tumbled into K-POP with the drama surrounding Super Junior and DBSK/JYJ. That's where I had been for the past year. Forgive me. Anyway, here's an update. Please read and review! Thanks!**

-x-

_"Damn it all to hell," I cursed, sneering into my image reflected back at me. I touched the dark spot on my collar bone and the event of what happened just minutes ago, replayed vividly in my mind._

-x-

"I can't believe you pushed me towards that mail woman! Are you trying to get us exposed, you stupid rat!" I hissed at the tall figure standing over me.

"What happened?" Tohru came out and noticed that I was a cat, "Kyou!"

"Should I have let her misunderstand our position? I don't want to be deemed as someone who is strutting around with the same gender. It's almost disgusting."

"What?" I snarled, jumping at the rat. I wanted to sink my claws into that perfect skin just to prove that people who loved the same sex wasn't disgusting. They weren't disgusting at all, were they?

My claws glinted in the sunlight as it slowly reached its target but then Tohru, she had to get in my way. A puff of pink smoke engulfed all three of us. I was back in my human form, naked as the day I was born. Tohru was sitting there on the grass, blinking in confusion and then the rat. He was in his animal form, scurring towards me. I had only enough time to bring my arm up, thinking that he would aim at my face but it wasn't so.

"Ouch!" I swiped my hand at my chest to get the rat off. He had to bite my collar bone!

"You damn rat!"

"K-Kyou . . ." I looked over at the brunette and she had her hands covering her eyes. I sighed and threw one last glance at the gray rat and stormed my way into the house. The stupid rat.

-x-

_"Who gave that to you?"_

_I looked up in the mirror with shock and began buttoning up my uniform. Haru walked forward with narrowed eyes,_

_"I'm waiting."_

_"The rat of course. Who else would it be?" I grumbled, ready to move past the Ox but he pushed me against the sink._

_"What the hell?"_

_"Are you cheating on me?" Haru glowered._

_"Cheat? What?"_

_"Seems like kinky foreplay to me. Do you like it rough? I can try to meet up to your standards," Haru kept talking. I pushed my hand against his shoulder so I could maneuver my way around him,_

_"I don't even know what you're talking about. Are you even on the same page as me?"_

_Haru stopped me fast, a hand on my wrist and another hand furiously trying to rip open my uniform._

_"Haru!"_

_"I should be the one to brand you, not him."_

_I heard the clatter of buttons on the marbled floor and the next thing I saw was Haru's dual hair in my face. I flinched when I felt the bite. I could've punched or pushed Haru away, but in the next second he moved away from me sporting a satisfied smile,_

_"Now everyone will know you're mine."_

_"Stupid," I sighed looking down at my ruined shirt, "Now how am I going to pay for another shirt?"_

-x-

**A/N: Sorry it's ubrupt, hope you understand?**


End file.
